


Everything Has Changed

by eternal_fireworks



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Mickey Milkovich, I'm shitty at summaries, Ian is sassy af, Iggy is bae, Mickey is cute, Multi, OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO PUT AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Gazing, Tags will be added with each chapter, Terry is a dick, Terry is such a dick omg, as per, chapter 4 reveal, emotional smut, fiona/mickey may seem weird but bare with me friends, fluffy last chapter, how, iggy is important, in Life, it all falls into place i promise, lol forgot to put language, mature to explicit oooh, multichap, thought i added smut earlier weird, yep it happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_fireworks/pseuds/eternal_fireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian arrives back to his family who he'd abandoned without word to escape to the army four years ago. He finds a lot has changed, including the two new members of his already packed family... He doesn't like these changes, especially the ones that come in the form of small, violent, drug-dealing thugs. Or so it would seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey and Fiona are 22, Lip is 21, Ian and Mandy are 20, Debbie is around 16, Carl is about 15 and Liam is 10. First proper multichap so be kind! Planned out the whole thing and aiming for 14 chapters. Enjoy :)

Ian stood at the foot of the steps leading up to his childhood home, looking up at the house basking in the light form the streetlamp nearby and felt a wash of trepidation in come over him. He hadn’t seen his family in 5 years, ever since he ran away to the army, and here he was about to see all their faces again.

Still in his army get-up he could hear the ruckus coming from the house, letting him know at least half his family were in the building. He took a last look around at the dark familiar street, took a deep breath, hoisted his duffel bag higher on his shoulder, and began the ascent up the steps to his family he’d left behind.

***

When he opened the back door he was met with the familiar sight of his full kitchen and for a minute his heart ached with homesickness, until he reminded himself that he was actually here this time.

For a second everything went quiet, and the 4 people situated at various points around the kitchen just stared at him, the familiar newcomer arriving home. Then someone screamed, and Ian got a stomach-full of Debbie as she hurtled towards him from behind the kitchen counter.

Suddenly, everything was noisy again. Carl was yelling, and Liam shouted ‘Ian!’ while Debbie got tears all over his camo. Ian noticed with a pang that Lip wasn’t among them.

‘Woah guys, guys!’ Ian yelled over all the noise, dropping his duffel bag at his feet.

‘Ian, is it really you?’ Debbie sobbed, still fastened securely to his midriff.

‘Well I’m standing right here aren’t I? Now get off you limpet’ Ian laughed and Debbie peeled herself off him. Frank was sitting at one of the chairs pushed up to the table, beer in hand smoking a cigarette.

‘Nephew’ He said, looking at Ian and having the decency to appear a little shocked. Ian rolled his eyes just as his oldest sister came careering down the stairs into the kitchen.

‘What the fuck is all the noise?’ she said, looking around the room, ‘is someone bleeding? Is someone dead?’ She did a double take and the room went silent for the second time. She looked at Ian for a full 5 seconds before coming back to herself. She looked older, and Ian started to appreciate how long he’d been away from home.

‘What the fuck’ she said, still staring at Ian. ‘What the fuck?!’ she repeated, a little louder, and for a second Ian’s heart dropped. What if she kicked him out? What if she was too angry to talk to him? What if she didn’t want to see him? However less than a second later he was nearly bowled over by his sister coming at him head first. Fists were rained upon him as she half-heartedly punched him.

‘You dick,’ she said, leaning her head on her collarbone as her arms fastened around his waist. She stood back and took his face in her hands and looked at him, tears in her eyes. ‘You dick!’ she said again, shoving his chest hard, but not hard enough to do any damage.

‘Hey…’ Ian said carefully, eyeing Fiona wearily in case of another attack.

‘Where the fuck have you been, huh?’ Fiona said, hands on her hips reminding Ian of when she used to reprimand him for things like staying out all night. Only this time he’d left without word for a little more than one night. ‘Well obviously we can see where you’ve been’ she waved at his camo and duffel bag, still at his feet. ‘You been in the fucking army all this time?!’

‘Yep’ Ian said, looking around at all his siblings, still dotted around the kitchen. ‘I signed up the night I left. Went to basic training for about 10 weeks then AIT,’ Ian walked around Fiona and took a seat facing the door whilst saying: ‘then got put into a tour almost straight away, only got back two days ago. I’m surprised none of you have mentioned the tan, by the way.’

‘Fuck Ian’ Fiona said, a smile breaking out on her face, her words however, contradicting her expression. ‘We thought you were dead. We thought you were lying in a ditch somewhere! You didn’t think to send a fucking letter from whatever ‘stan you were in?! You can’t just waltz back in here talking about your fucking tan.’

‘I’m sorry’ Ian said, and he meant it. Looking at Fiona with pleading eyes, silently begging for her to forgive him, for her to understand.

‘Okay’ Fiona said, letting her hands fall to her sides as she exhaled deeply. ‘Okay. What do you say guys?’ she looked around at the other people in the room. ‘Shall we let Ian back into the fold?’

She was met with loud raucous agreements from everyone apart from Frank, who had seemingly fallen asleep even during all the commotion. Ian felt like he was truly home. ‘I’m going to go change and unpack’ he said, getting up from his seat at the table and collecting his duffel before making to climb the stairs, but Fiona grabbed his arm.

‘I just wanted to give you a heads up’ she said quietly while the others went back to whatever they were doing before all the drama. ‘We’ve forgiven you easily, you knew _we_ would, but Lip took it hard when you left, real hard. It may be tougher to bring him round.’ She paused and reached up to cup Ian’s face. ‘He’ll forgive you of anything, you know that, it just… it might take some time’ Ian nodded. He thought this might be the case. Fiona reached up and hugged him tight. ‘I’m glad you’re home, pumpkin,’ she said into his ear. Ian smiled at the old nickname and tightened his hold around her.

‘Okay go, go. But don’t use all the hot water!’ Fiona called after him as he made his way up the stairs. He never realised how much he wanted to come back until he actually had.

***

Ian dumped his stuff on his old bed. All his posters were still on the walls and his bed looks untouched. He looked around the room and saw that Liam’s crib had finally been removed, meaning him and Carl must share the bunk-bed. Ian assumed Lip had moved rooms.

He made his way down the hall to investigate. He poked his head into what he knew to be Fiona’s room, but gathered from the pack of Marlboros on the side that it was now Lips. Fiona refused to smoke anything other than Camel Blues. He didn’t stay long, but walked to what he supposed was now Fiona’s room, which used to be Frank’s. Sure enough the first thing he saw was a packet of Camel Blue on the bedside table. By this time he really needed a piss, however if he’d poked around a bit longer he would have noticed the other pack of cigarettes on the nightstand on the other side of the bed which certainly weren’t Camels, and maybe even smelt the distinct waft of men’s cologne that hung in the air.

Ian grabbed a towel from the cupboard and entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He deposited the towel on the side of the bath and began to undress.

He turned the shower on and idly looked at his surroundings, and noticing the extremely full mug of toothbrushes on the edge of the sink. He was expecting 5, but counted 7. Thinking nothing of it, he put his towel around his waist and tiptoed back to his room, the water still only lukewarm and rifled around in his duffel for his own toothbrush.

Back in the bathroom he stowed it in the mug with all the others, making 8 in total. He smiled to himself, tested the water and stepped into its warmth.

***

When Ian clambered down the stairs he heard a familiar voice. The sound of it made his heartbeat speed up. Lip was back. He paused halfway down the stairs, took a deep breath, then continued down them, putting a smile on his face, quashing the nerves that were bubbling inside him at the prospect of seeing his brother for the first time in 4 years.

Lip was sitting at one of the stools next to the kitchen counter, with an unfamiliar girl standing against him between his open legs chatting to Fiona while Lip himself argued with Carl about something or other. Ian cleared his throat, and for the third time that evening the room went silent.

The girl in-between Lip’s legs was the first to speak. ‘Who the fuck’s this?’ she said, looking Ian up and down taking in everything from his bare feet to his wet hair.

‘This is our brother, Ian.’ Fiona said, talking to the girl but keeping her eyes fixed on Lip, waging his reaction. He was glaring at Ian. The girl didn’t seem to notice.

‘No shit!’ she said, extracting herself from Lip and walking over to meet him at the bottom of the stairs. ‘I’m Mandy, Lip’s girlfriend.’ She was beautiful. She had chest-length dark brown hair and a slim figure. Ian also noticed a nose-ring and a small tattooed triangle on her shoulder to the right of her collarbone, he supposed to match Lip’s, which was on his chest.

‘Hey’ Ian said unsurely. He was interested to meet his brother’s girlfriend, but that would have to come later. Right now he was only interested in talking to one person, the aforementioned brother, his best friend.

Lip hadn’t moved a muscle since Ian walked down the stairs, and even now as everyone’s attention turned to him, he stayed perfectly still. That was until: ‘What are you, a fucking mute now?’ Mandy said. Ian couldn’t help but think that maybe Lip had met his match. He was going to like Mandy.

Without a word, Lip got up and stomped out of the back door, no doubt for a smoke. He left a heavy silence in his wake.

‘He’ll come around’ Mandy said watching him go, and Ian thought that maybe Mandy knew a lot more about him than she was letting on, and probably recognised him as soon as she saw him, despite the feigned ignorance.

Ian grimaced and took a seat at the table while the chatter and general noise gradually returned around him. Lip re-entered the house after five minutes or so, defiantly ignoring Ian’s presence, but acting seemingly normal with everyone else and for that, Ian was grateful.

Ian took the time now, while everyone else was busy and Fiona was preparing dinner to really look at his siblings, and take in the changes that had occurred in them since he left.

First he watched Liam. The not-so-little-anymore boy was animatedly chatting to Lip about a science project at school. When Ian had left the boy had barely said two words in his life.

Carl looked older. He’d still had braces the last time Ian had seen him, but now they were as straight as anything and he had a few hickies on his neck. Ian smirked and noted to ask him about that later.

Debbie had grown up a hell of a lot. Her hair was darker, her dress sense more stylish and she was definitely a teenager. She was on her phone whilst giggling and blushing every 30 seconds. Another mental note: ask Debbie about new boyfriend.

Next he eyed Lip. Ian thought that out of all of them, Lip had changed the least. Although watching Lip absent-mindedly stroke Mandy’s lower back, who had taken back her space between Lip’s legs as she chatted to Fiona, Ian guessed that maybe Lip had changed more on the inside than the out.

Last he looked at Fiona, his rock and his mother. Ian couldn’t help but think again that she looked so much older, even though she was only 2 years older than Ian, 22. He’d missed all his siblings on tour, but he’d missed Fiona the most. Sometimes he just needed her telling him that he would be okay, giving him a hug and making him a hot-chocolate before bed. She looked over at him and smiled. He grinned back before looking around at all his siblings, Mandy and Frank who was still asleep where Ian had left him. _A full house_ Ian thought to himself. However he had thought too soon it seemed.

The door banged open and even over the noise the rest of the family was making, Ian still jumped. He looked at the newcomer in alarm. He was around 5’6”, with black hair and a large coat and a scarf on. He had extremely blue eyes and pale skin, and he looked somewhat familiar. He had words tattooed over his knuckles, but Ian was too far to read them. Ian was ready for his family to address the imposter with outrage at his sudden unwanted entrance. But it never came.

The man hadn’t even taken a proper look round the kitchen before dragging off his coat, hanging it on the hook behind the door and shucking off his boots. Even after walking halfway across the room he still hadn’t seemed to have noticed Ian, and no one was reacting to his arrival either.

‘Yo’ he said suddenly, in a loud but low voice. He got resounding ‘hey’s or ‘hi’s from everyone as they acknowledged his presence, but carried on with their conversations. Ian watched as the guy walked up to Fiona as she was chopping carrots.

‘Hey baby,’ he said in a quieter voice, just to Fiona.

‘Hey!’ she said, smiling at him. She leant forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, before the newcomer sauntered over to the fridge and took out the orange juice. Only after he’d taken a swig did he finally turn around and notice Ian.

‘Who the fuck’s that?’ He asked, looking at Ian confusedly.

‘That’s Ian, remember I told you about him?’ Fiona said, not looking up from her vegetables. ‘Ian this is my boyfriend, Mickey.’

‘No shit! What’s up, man?’ Mickey said, coming to stand behind Fiona, resting his chin on her shoulder. Ian thought he was experiencing de-ja vu. Mickey looked at him for a second but didn’t give Ian a chance to reply to his question before turning to address Mandy. 

‘Joey got released today, me and Ig went up state to pick him up,’ then saying to Fiona ‘that’s why I was late, I thought I might have forgotten to tell you’

‘Nope, you told me’ she said, smiling at the carrots.

‘What about dad?’ Mandy said. Lip turned from his conversation to listen to Mickey’s answer, but promptly rolled his eyes when the two started to converse, quick-fire style in a completely different language (literally). Ian guessed Eastern European?

So Mickey and Mandy were siblings... That explained why Mickey had looked slightly familiar, because they looked so alike. Watching them talk now he guessed that Mickey was older, not to mention the fact that Mickey was with Fiona and Mandy was with Lip.

He couldn’t help but feel slightly protective over Fiona, even as he watched Mickey ask her about her day, making her laugh and smile. He pushed the feeling aside as dinner was served, though. He was looking forward to his first Fiona-cooked meal in nearly 5 years.

***

Dinner went smoothly and soon enough the whole family was bundled together in the living room to watch a movie. Lip was still ignoring Ian as he and Mandy sat, backs against the sofa on the floor, beers in hand. Carl, Debbie and Ian took the sofa, Liam on Ian’s lap and Mickey and Fiona sat curled up on the loveseat. They’d left Frank asleep in the kitchen.

Mickey was sitting with his back against the arm of the chair, one leg tucked under him, the other hanging off the edge of the seat while Fiona sad nestled against him while they shared a cigarette.

Carl picked the movie Zoolander and by 30 minutes in Mickey was asleep. Fiona kept punching him in the leg to stop him snoring.

After the movie finished everyone made their way up the stairs to bed, saying their respective ‘goodnights’ as they went. Ian finished unpacking his duffel bag, making sure Carl and Liam had brushed their teeth before tucking Liam in. ‘I’m glad you’re back’ Carl said sleepily from across the room as Ian plumped up Liam’s pillows.

‘Me too bud’ Ian said, smiling. He changed quickly into a shirt and boxers before going to brush his teeth, hoping he’d left it long enough so he was alone in the bathroom.

However when he got there he opened the door and was met Mickey in sweats with no shirt, his pleasantly muscular back on show and his face reflected in the mirror, already brushing his teeth. Ian paused for a minute at the door as Mickey stopped brushing his teeth and watched him through the mirror.

‘Wha’?’ Mickey said in a muffled voice, the toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

‘Nothing!’ Ian said hastily. ‘I’ll come back in a minute…’

‘Dude why? Just come in you weirdo.’ Ian walked awkwardly over to the sink and Mickey made room for him to grab his toothbrush. They stood there together in silence just brushing their teeth, before Mickey spat into the sink and put his toothbrush back into the mug.

‘See ya ‘round GI Joe’ he said smirking, before exiting the room. Ian heard Fiona’s door shut. Ian continued to brush his own teeth, looking at Mickey’s still-wet toothbrush in the mug. So assuming the other unaccounted-for toothbrush was Mandy’s, did they actually live here? Or are they just for nights they stayed over? He made it his mission to find out everything he could about the two siblings, but for now he needed some fucking sleep.

He too spat into the sink, placed his toothbrush alongside Mickey’s back into the mug and made his way back into his bedroom. Carl and Liam were already asleep, so Ian carefully slid into his bed and stared up at the ceiling, praying he fell asleep quickly to save himself the torture of hearing his respective siblings fuck their other halves. He needn’t have worried though, he heard nothing and fell asleep within 15 minutes. He was glad to be home, but he also wanted to figure out what he’d missed, most of all, figure out Mickey and Mandy. Now that would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian makes it his mission to find out more about the newcomers and watches them closely. Ian and Lip talk.

Ian was woken up by the smell of bacon wafting into his room. He stretched his arms above his head before heaving himself out of it and getting dressed. He vaguely noticed that Liam had left the room while he was asleep, leaving Carl passed out snoring. He made his way out of his room and was met with the sight of Lip’s firmly shut door, though he heard faint voices on the other side of it.

He was just about to go downstairs to help himself to one of Fiona’s good ol’ cooked breakfasts, when he heard his eldest sister’s voice calling him. He walked down the hall to her room and leant against the doorframe.

Fiona was in her underwear, tugging on her jeans when he saw her, and Mickey was still asleep in her bed.

‘Hey, I need you to pop down to the store and get some milk?’ She said as she pulled on a top. Mickey rolled over in bed, the sheets slipping and exposing his (very chiselled, Ian couldn’t help but notice) torso. Ian had to look away. ‘I need to go to V’s for a bit just to help out with the babies.’

‘V has babies?!’ Ian said incredulously.

‘Wow, you really have been away.’ She said grinning. ‘I gotta go.’ Mickey must have half-woken up at some point because at that moment he made a tiny whiney noise and made grabby gestures with his hands at Fiona. ‘I’ll be back at like, 6’ she said, still talking to Ian as she crawled over to Mickey on the bed and gave him a kiss before straightening up.

‘So is that okay? To go to the store I mean.’

‘Yeah sure’ Ian said, watching Mickey promptly roll back over and fall asleep again.

‘Great!’ She smiled at him. ‘See you in a bit pumpkin. Bye, Puggy!’ she called, exiting the room. Ian was unsure to who she was addressing until Mickey grunted in acknowledgment. Ian stood in the doorway for a second more before shrugging, closing the door behind him and making his way downstairs.

Debbie was manning the bacon and eggs at the kitchen counter while Liam stood on a stool next to her, watching.

‘You need to learn to do this soon Liam, so pay attention.’

‘Why?’ Liam said, looking up at Debbie with his big brown eyes.

‘So big-sister Debbie can get some sleep!’ She smiled down at her brother. ‘Oh hey Ian, we’re out of milk so would you-‘

‘Got it Debs, Fi already asked.’ He said, falling into a chair.

‘Oh great, better get going though, because we need it to make the pancakes and Mickey will be up soon’ She muttered, talking mostly to herself.

‘What does Mickey have to do with pancakes?’ Debbie laughed like he’d said something truly hilarious while Liam shouted over her: ‘Mickey _loves_ pancakes! He _has_ to have them every morning, but Debbie _has_ to make them’

‘That’s right little man!’ someone suddenly said, right by Ian’s side making him jump. He hadn’t even heard Mickey come down the stairs, but he bypassed him and swung a laughing Liam into his arms. Settling him on his hip, Mickey said ‘Now I hear you’ve been talking to Lip about your science project without me!’ he pouted his lips, feigning sadness while Liam giggled and squished his face in his hands.

‘I can tell you now if you want’ Liam giggled.

‘Um… yeah?!’ Mickey said, as if he wanted nothing more in this world than to hear Liam tell him about his science project.

_Fuck._ Ian thought, _he’s so good with Liam._ Ian didn’t know why this annoyed him, but it did.

‘Well I better go and get the milk before Queen Mickey’s stomach starts grumbling!’ Ian said in a mockingly enthusiastic tone.

‘Don’t get salty, sweetie’ Mickey said, raising his eyebrows at Ian, Liam still on his hip. ‘Don’t tell me you don’t want Debbie’s fantastic pancakes as well?’ It made Liam laugh.

Ian huffed out a breath of annoyance before grabbing his coat and exiting the house, leaving a smirking Mickey behind him.

***

Ian stubbed out his cigarette on the porch before re-entering the Gallagher house. He found Mickey and Lip sitting at the kitchen table, coffees in hand. Lip abruptly stopped talking when he opened the door.

_Three guesses to what they were talking about_ , Ian thought stonily. The awkward look on Mickey’s face made Ian want to hit him. Why was Lip talking to Mickey about him anyway? He didn’t even know him.

‘I’m gonna um… go for a smoke’ Mickey said, grabbing his pack off the table and sidling past Ian out of the back door.

‘So…’ Ian said. He walked around the table to the fridge and could feel Lip’s eyes on him.

‘So’ Lip repeated his words back to him. ‘I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you.’ _Straight to the point_ , Ian thought. He sat down opposite Lip.

‘Nah man, I should be saying sorry. I knew it was wrong to just up and leave but it all got… a bit too much.’ Ian faded off.

‘Monica?’ Lip asked, brow furrowed.

‘Monica.’ Ian confirmed. When Ian had left, their mother Monica was in town, and she was fucking crazy. The whole house was upside down, she spent all the money in the squirrel fund on drugs with Frank, she’d taken Ian to his first gay club and then slit her wrists over dinner practically the next day. It was all too much. He had to get away.

He spoke his mind to Lip, about why he’d left and how sorry he was, and Lip listened carefully. Ian couldn’t read his expression.

‘… I know I should have told you, but I know you would all try to stop me. And it was something I had to do. For me.’ Ian finished his story and took a deep breath, waiting for Lip to speak.

‘You’re forgiven. For everything. You’re my brother and four years won’t change that.’ Lip smiled and Ian felt a huge weight disappear from his shoulders. ‘YOU CAN COME IN NOW’ Lip yelled, making Ian jump out of his skin. The door burst open.

‘Thank _fuck,_ man!’ Mickey yelled as soon as he was inside. Ian had completely forgotten about ‘going for a smoke’ and it had been nearly 20 minutes. ‘I’ve smoked my entire pack and I think my toes are about to fall off.’ He ran upstairs, no doubt to put some warmer clothes on over his boxers and tank.

‘So you’ve been in the army all this time?’ Lip asked, looking at Ian thoughtfully.

‘Yeah’ Ian sighed.

‘You gonna go back?’ Ian didn’t miss the false casualness in his question.

‘Nah man’ Ian said, and thought he might of seen Lip exhale a sigh of relief. ‘It was a goal, I conquered it, time to move on’ Lip’s smile got wider. ‘Where’s Mandy?’ Ian noticed the way Lip’s face sort of lit up when he said Mandy’s name.

‘Still in bed man,’ Lip said, taking a sip of his coffee. ‘That girl could sleep for America I tell you.’

‘You really like her, don’t you?’ Ian asked, though it was more of a statement, Lip’s besottment was evident.

‘Like her? I love her man.’ Lip’s lip cured as he said ‘Imma make her my wife one day, you mark my words.’

Ian was shocked by this sudden profession of love. Now was another moment when it hit him how long he’d been away.

‘So how long has it been going on?’ Ian asked, trying to sound as casual as possible, last night’s mission on finding out about his ‘new family’ still in mind.

‘About a month after you left? I met her through Mickey, who I met through Fiona, obviously. I’d never seen anyone as beautiful as when I first saw her.’ Lip’s eyes were glazed over as he reminisced.

‘So… What about Mickey? How did him and Fiona-‘

‘Trying to dig up dirt on me Gallagher?’ Mickey accused having just sauntered down the stairs, Mandy in tow.

‘No it’s just-‘ Ian stammered, blushing furiously.

‘Yeah whatever man,’ Mickey said cutting across him, as Mandy flounced over and dumped herself on Lip’s lap. ‘Now where the fuck are my pancakes?’

***

For the rest of the day Ian watched Mickey and Mandy closely, looking for something, anything he could criticise. He didn’t know why he didn’t like them (although Mandy was growing on him), he just knew he didn’t. They were imposters, both of them. However the only thing he could find remotely wrong with them is that they were a little rude and fought a lot. Mostly with each other but still.

‘Mandy get out of here you little bitch’ Mickey spat after Mandy stole his last pancake. Ian thought that if Mickey had said that to him or anyone else they would have shat themselves, but Mandy just giggled and said ‘It’s not like you need it’ before poking his (extremely toned, about 2% body fat- _fuck Ian stop looking_ ) stomach, and he was on her in a second. Lip seemed unfazed as they roughhoused for a couple of minutes, calmly reading the paper as they tussled. Ian watched in alarm as finally Mandy called mercy, when Mickey had her in a titty-twister after she socked him in the side of the head.

‘Does this happen often?’ Ian whispered to Lip, so the siblings couldn’t hear.

‘Every day’ a smirking Lip said, eyes not leaving his paper.

Mickey got a mysterious phone call just before Fiona was due back from V’s, he went outside to take it. Ian surreptitiously walked into the kitchen on the pretence of getting a drink, to see if he could hear anything Mickey was saying. He managed to catch a few words.

‘Okay, what time?’

‘Where?’

‘We’ve dealt with him before and he was a prick, watch your back’

‘I’ll meet you at the house to get the stuff and then we’ll go’

Noting the end of Mickey’s call, Ian scampered back to the living room before Mickey caught him eavesdropping.

When he re-entered the house he announced he had to go out on business. Lip and Mandy only hummed their consent, eyes not leaving the TV and didn’t seem worried at all. Ian however, watching Mickey retreat up the stairs, found it all distinctly unnerving.

He had a bad feeling about Mickey, and it was definitely enhanced by the fact that he was pretty sure he just planned a drug deal. It usually wouldn’t bother him, if he found out someone was a dealer, anything to get by, especially in this neighbourhood. But he latched onto this, because it was seemingly Mickey’s only flaw (Ian reprimanded himself for thinking that), so it would have to do.

Mickey came back down a minute later dressed for his ‘business’ outing, mumbled a hurried goodbye and hightailed out of the house. Ian went back to playing Boggle with Liam, making a mental note to watch for Mickey’s return.

Fiona arrived back at about 6:20, and immediately started making dinner. Lip told Fiona Mickey had gone ‘out on a job’, and she accepted it without trouble. _She probably doesn’t know_ Ian thought, _poor innocent Fiona, Mickey has her hook line and sinker. Well, I’ll tell her what I heard and then we’ll see how she feels about her precious ‘Puggy’._

***

‘So… you and Mickey’ Ian said to Fiona, casually leaning against the counter while she prepared some potatoes for dinner.

‘Yeah!’ She replied, smiling. ‘You like him?’

‘Well…’ Ian said, frowning.

‘What?’ Fiona deadpanned, stopping her tot-preparation and giving Ian her full attention.

‘It’s just… Well… You know-‘

‘Christ Ian just spit it out!’

‘I think he’s dangerous.’ Ian blurted. Fiona’s mouth twitched, as if she was stifling a smile or a laugh as she waited for Ian to continue. ‘I heard him on the phone earlier, and I’m pretty sure I heard him organising a drop off earlier today,’ Ian’s voice rose in a dramatic crescendo ‘and I think that’s what he’s out doing right this second!’ Fiona couldn’t hold it in any longer. She burst into a fit of laughter.

‘Of course he’s a fucking dealer, Ian?!’ Fiona looked at him exasperatedly, still giggling. ‘How else did you expect a Milkovich to earn a living in this neighbourhood?!’ Ian felt his stomach drop to somewhere around his kneecaps. Mickey and Mandy… Milkovich? Everyone knew that name, everyone knew that family, and he was not happy with two of his siblings being in long-term relationships with anyone from the Milkovich inner circle.

‘They’re Milkoviches? Fiona, what the hell are you thinking?’ If Ian had thought being a drug dealer was Mickey’s flaw, he was wrong. Being a Milkovich took the biscuit. Perfect. ‘You remember the stories about _Terry_ Milkovich, how did you let yourself get into this mess with someone like… _him?’_ But Fiona had had enough. She slammed her knife on the counter.

‘What are you trying to achieve here Ian? I can see that you’ve been looking for reasons not to like him.’ Ian stuttered into a shocked silence as Fiona continued: ‘He can tell you know, he’s told me that you don’t like him. He’s been trying to figure out what he’s done wrong, but you know what Ian? He was here when you weren’t. He was there for us after you left us with Monica, he was there when I got arrested, sent to prison’

Ian’s mouth dropped open at the new information he was getting. ‘And he was there when Liam nearly died. You weren’t. So you don’t get to come asking questions and judging him, Ian. You don’t know him. He’s done more for this family than you’ll ever know. Everyone else can see that, so why can’t you?’

Ian said nothing and Fiona’s features softened at Ian’s expression. ‘Look, I’m glad you’re back, I am,’ she picked up her knife and went back to preparing the potatoes ‘but it’s just frustrating that you didn’t send us word of where you were. We wanted to update you on goings on, but we couldn’t find you.’ Ian looked away from her, suddenly ashamed. ‘Mickey and Mandy are family now, and I’m sorry Ian but you’ll have to deal.’

Just as she finished her sentence the back door opened, revealing a bloody-knuckled, disgruntled-looking Mickey.  

‘Hey Pug’ she said to him, taking in his bloody knuckles and reaching for the first aid kit in the cupboard under the sink.

‘Hey’ he replied, slumping into a chair by the table and taking out a smoke.

Ian watched Fiona tend to Mickey’s knuckles as he finished Fiona’s prep of the potatoes, and thought about everything she had said. He couldn’t believe the milestones, the hurt and the anguish he’d missed out on. He wished dearly that he could have been there, supporting the family and visiting Fiona in prison. A wave of regret washed over him.

He should have been here. Not fucking Mickey, not Mandy, him. But he had to fuck off for his own stupid reasons. He’d never felt more selfish.

He pondered his mistakes all night, even as they all sat around the TV, watching their fishing program (that he’d very much missed on tour) he sat and cursed himself over and over again for  being such a dick to his family, and disappearing with no word for four fucking years.

He looked over at Fiona and Mickey, cuddled in the loveseat (which Ian had officially worked out was _their_ place in the living room, even though it used to be Ian’s) and glowered at them.

He hated Mickey. He didn’t know why he just did, maybe because he had replaced Ian in the house. Or maybe because he was there and supportive when Ian wasn’t, and maybe because Mickey’s good deeds were being held against him. He just knew that he was going to have a little chat with Mickey, try to see what he’s about, then he would be able to not like him in peace without Fiona breathing down his neck about not knowing him. Tomorrow. It would all start tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian questions Mickey, and they end up spending some time together. Ian witnesses something he wishes he hadn't and makes a decision.

Just like the day before, Ian woke up to the smell of breakfast. He sleepily made his way to the bathroom, he didn’t hear the shower going, and yawning, opened the unlocked door. He was met with the sight of a very naked Mickey in the shower with his eyes closed, shampoo in his hair.

He didn’t open his eyes, so as not to get shampoo in them when he heard the door open and said ‘Fi is that you? Can you pass me the shampoo? I think I dropped it over the side of the tub.’

Ian was frozen in the doorway, mouth open, staring at Mickey. He had his back to Ian, but Ian didn’t mind because shit, that was one hell of a butt. Not to mention the rest of his body. His legs were muscly, but not too thick, from what Ian could see of his stomach it was toned and slender, and Ian had the good fortune of seeing his gloriously formed, muscular back for the second time in two days.

‘Fi for fucks sake, if you’re coming in close the door it’s cold as fuck’ Ian was woken out of his reverie, and suddenly realised he was staring at his sister’s boyfriend. In the shower. Naked. He hurriedly picked up the bottle of shampoo where it had indeed fallen out of the tub, slapped it into Mickey’s outstretched hand and practically ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

‘Hey,’ a voice sounded behind him. He whipped around and was met with Fiona in a loose top (which he guessed was Mickey’s because since when has Fiona listened to Black Sabbath) and her underwear, with a somewhat questioning gaze. ‘Was Mickey calling me? I thought I heard my name’

‘Nope!’ Ian said quickly, ‘I um, I just got up but heard the shower so going back to bed until it’s free’ Ian said in a rush.

‘Okay…?’ Fiona said, giving him a strange look before saying ‘well I need to brush my teeth, so I’ll give you a shout when Mickey’s done’ she smiled at him.

‘Yeah! Yeah sure, whatever… Yeah’ Ian said, going to lean against the wall but finding it to be too far away, meaning he kind of fell against it with a loud thump, safe to say his attempt at being casual and inconspicuous was failing miserably.

Fiona gave him one last look, before opening the door to the bathroom and leaving it so a sliver of Mickey’s body was visible. They were talking, but Ian couldn’t hear what they were saying over the noise of the shower. He leaned closer, looking at Mickey’s naked form and trying to hear if we was mentioning the shampoo bottle incident. Fiona would of course know nothing about it meaning Mickey would know it wasn’t Fiona which meant he would look like a creep which meant-

‘The fuck are _you_ doing?’ Ian whipped around and found himself face to face with Lip.

‘Holy fucking shit! Nothing!’ Ian shouty-whispered.

‘Really?’ Lip raised an eyebrow ‘because it looked like you were checking out our sister’s long term boyfriend of about 5 years’

‘No, no no it’s not what it look like-‘ Ian started.

‘Okay, sure Ian. Just keep your little crush under wraps. This family does _not_ need the drama’ Lip smirked at Ian and walked away even as Ian called after him.

‘It’s really not what it-‘

‘Yep, okay.’ Lip replied. Fuck. Now Lip thought he had a crush on Mickey, if anything it’s the opposite _. Yeah he was hot but it’s all about the personality_ Ian told himself, the smacked away the baby butterflied he felt when he sneaked a last glance at Mickey’s form through the crack in the door and his mind jumped to the conversation with Mickey he’d planned the night before, and decided to put his plan into action late that day.

***

Ian got his chance around lunch-time, when Fiona went shopping with Debbie, armed with that week’s stash of food coupons, leaving Ian, Lip, Mandy and Mickey at home with Liam. Carl was off somewhere, no one was sure where, they just knew he wasn’t in the house.

Mandy had shamelessly told Ian that her and Lip didn’t like to be disturbed on Saturdays, because they usually spent the whole day fucking. Ian made a disgusted face and told her he’d steer well clear of Lip’s room. That left Ian, Mickey and Liam.

It seemed as though Mickey took charge of Liam most of the time. Ian walked down the stairs to find him making the ten-year-old a sandwich.

‘Ham, lettuce and mayo’ Ian heard Liam say.

‘Are you sure buddy? Sure you don’t want mayo, ham and lettuce?’ Liam giggled and yelled ‘No!!!’ As loud as he could. Mickey started to make Liam his preferred sandwich as the small child watched closely.

‘So’ Ian said, sauntering up to stand next to Mickey by the fridge, opening it to grab himself some orange juice. ‘You and Fiona, huh?’ Mickey gave him a look as though Ian was off his nut before going back to his sandwich-making.

‘How long’s that been going on?’ Ian pressed, taking a swig of orange juice from the bottle.

‘What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?’ Mickey asked, looking extremely done with this conversation, despite the fact it had just started.

‘I just want to know, Mickey, what are your intentions?’

Mickey put down the piece of lettuce he was holding and turned to Ian, staring somewhere at his shoulder with a look of genuine sincerity in his eyes. ‘Well… My intentions…’ Mickey started quietly, and Ian leant forward slightly to make sure he caught every word. Then Mickey looked right into his eyes and Ian felt his heart suddenly start beating at double-speed.

‘I’m just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her’ Mickey said, still looking deeply into Ian’s eyes.

Ian leant back, confusion all over his face.

‘Did you just quote Notting Hill at me? What the fuck?’

‘Well Gallagher,’ Mickey said, a lot louder while yet again turning back to Liam’s unfinished sandwich, ‘You ask stupid fuckin’ questions, you get stupid fuckin’ answers’ he looked up smirking at Ian who just rolled his eyes.

‘You’re a dick’ Ian said, laughing all the same, and throwing the orange-juice lid at Mickey’s head. Mickey just laughed, making Ian’s insides tingle, before turning away to finally give Liam his sandwich. Ian felt an unwanted blush creeping up his neck, and quickly walked into the living room before Mickey could notice.

***

‘Van Damme? You serious Gallagher?’

An hour later found Mickey and Ian with Liam between them watching a Seagal movie, which Mickey had picked out much to Ian’s indignation.

‘Van Damme double impact? You gotta admit, that’s some Van double _Damn_ ’ Ian said, Mickey pretended to vomit as Ian laughed.

‘Don’t ever do that again Gallagher, that was literally painful to watch. Liam’s got my back, Liam bud, who’s better? Van Damme or Seagal?’

Liam looked between Ian and Mickey before saying ‘I agree with Mouse, I like this guy’ he pointed towards the TV as Seagal swung his tiny ponytail around.

‘That’s a powerful fuckin’ ponytail’ Mickey muttered, taking a sip of his beer.

‘Mouse?’ Ian asked, confused.

‘Oh yeah’ Mickey rubbed the back of his head, somewhat subconsciously. ‘When your sister first bought me home, when this little one was a _lot_ younger’ he ruffled Liam’s hair, whose eyes were still fixed on the TV ‘and Fi introduces me as Mickey, he said _Like Mickey Mouse?’_ Ian laughed at Mickey’s impression of Liam. ‘And it kind of stuck.’

‘Oh yeah speaking of Fi, I’ve been meaning to ask… Puggy? Seriously?’

‘Oh my god’ Mickey said, a blush forming on his cheeks making Ian smile ‘I can’t believe she called me that in front of you. She’s the only one who’s allowed to call me that though, Gallagher, keep that in mind.’ Mickey pointed a finger at Ian, raising his eyebrows in a warning.

‘Where did it come from though?’  Ian asked, genuinely interested.

‘I don’t really know, like I remember something about _pugs not drugs_ and pug rhymes with thug and some people would call me a thug _and_ I’m a drug dealer and yeah… Again it kind of stuck. She was very drunk and she thinks it’s ah… cute or whatever? I don’t know.’

‘She has a point’ Ian said, before he could stop himself. Mickey looked at him curiously for a second, a tense silence stretching between them, before coming back to himself and saying loudly (no doubt to break the tension):

‘I could ask you the same question though, pumpkin?’

‘Isn’t it kind of obvious?’ Ian pointed to his hair.

‘Ah, yeah. I would’ve gone with gingerbread myself… or maybe firecrotch, but I guess it’d be kind of weird for your sister to call you that.’

Ian laughed, blushing, before sobering. He needed to be sure about Mickey.

‘I feel like I have to give you the obligatory brotherly _I’ll fuck you up_ speech so-‘ But Mickey interrupted him.

‘Listen to me you giant oaf.’ Mickey said exasperatedly. ‘Your sister is the light of my life, queen of my world, whatever you wanna call it I don’t care but they all mean the same thing. That I’d never hurt her and I don’t know what I’d do without her. Plus, hate to tell you but Lip already beat you to the brotherly _I’ll fuck you up_ speech by about 5 years.’ Mickey raised his eyebrows at him while Ian scoffed at Mickey’s awful impression of him.

He didn’t reply but nodded, turning back to the TV. Mickey’s speech about Fiona was heart-warming to say the least, but Ian couldn’t help but think it sounded more platonic than romantic… Like the way you’d describe a best friend. Ian had gotten to like Mickey during their few hours together, and he knew he must really care about Fiona, but Ian didn’t like how when Mickey smiled, he couldn’t look away, or how when Mickey passed him a beer and their fingers had brushed, heat travelled up his entire arm. Something seemed off. However he quashed the hopeful thinking just at his eldest sister opened the back door, talking on the phone.

She waved at both of them before heading upstairs. Mickey looked after her before turning to Ian and saying ‘I’m gonna go talk to Fi, come get me when the next movie starts. Watch Liam yeah?’ Ian nodded in agreement, though he didn’t feel so inclined to waste his _whole_ afternoon watching Segal when he could be watching Van Damme. Triple-bills were both a blessing and a curse.

***

After about half an hour, Mickey still hadn’t returned, even when he had called twice. Ian heaved himself up from the sofa and jogged up the stairs and towards Fiona’s door which was left ajar.

Just as he was about to push the door open when he heard a soft moan coming from inside the room. He stopped dead. He was a foot away from Fiona’s door, meaning he was only 6 feet away from Fiona and her boyfriend actually going at it.

Ian felt his stomach drop. He just stood there, listening to the groans and grunts seeping through the crack in the door, but he couldn’t move.

He didn’t know why it was affecting him so much. Maybe it was because he hadn’t heard anything the last two nights, maybe because he’d never been this physically close to his sister having sex before. But neither of them were true. Ian knew the reason why it was upsetting him, and he didn’t like it. Not at all.

As quietly as he could, he tiptoed back down the stairs, ignoring the familiar burning he was feeling in his stomach.  The feeling he used to get watching Kash playing happy families with Linda. _Hello jealousy,_ Ian thought _Oh how I haven’t missed you._

He made sure Liam was alright, before grabbing his smokes and going to sit on the porch. He lit one up and made a plan.

He had to go back to hating Mickey. It was the safest option, for everyone involved. Ian had spent a little over 5 hours with him and he was already entertaining ideas that Mickey and Fiona weren’t actually having sex, wherever the fuck that even came from. Well that happy thought had been crushed like a bug only 5 minutes earlier. Ian sucked on his cigarette angrily for a while, thinking up reasons he could convince himself to hate Mickey because of, but coming up extremely short. Sighing in annoyance he stubbed out his smoke and re-entered the house to find Mickey in a pair of loose sweats… and nothing else. This did nothing to heighten Ian’s spirits.

Only half an hour ago Ian would be happily trying (and failing) to ignore Mickey’s defined abs without a care in the world. But it was safe to say, hearing Mickey fuck Fiona definitely put a damper on his ogling, because now it was official. Mickey wasn’t single, Mickey wasn’t gay and Mickey was his beautiful, kind sister’s boyfriend. And knowing that Ian couldn’t have what he wanted made his blood boil.

Ian rolled his eyes at Mickey and heaved a huge sigh (earning a ‘what’s up with you?’ look) before storming up the stairs to listen to some music moodily and feel sorry for himself in his room for an hour.

Whilst Ian was staring up at the ceiling, some depressing song by David Gray flowing into his ears from his headphones he knew what he needed to do. He needed to get laid, like yesterday. He’d just got upset about his sister’s straight boyfriend he’d known for two days having sex with her. And when you get upset about a guy fucking his girlfriend… you know something’s up. _It’s decided_ Ian thought, _tomorrow, you’re going out and you’re going to get laid. Sorted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big reveal in Chapter 4 coming tomorrow! Hang in there, all will fall into place...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian ventures into the god old unknown in an effort to get back on the horse, and sees a familiar face along the way. Cue confrontation.

Ian got ready the next night, putting on one of his nicest shirts and using his expensive cologne. He was excited to get back out there, but also a little bit nervous. He was probably going to be rusty as hell, being on tour for four years didn’t give him much time for picking up sleazy guys in bars.

He’d only had to endure an hour of Fiona and Mickey (who now seemed considerably more irritating when they spent time together than they did 24 hours ago) because Mickey had left early saying that he ‘had shit to do’ and that he’d be back late. _Another deal no doubt_ Ian thought, rolling his eyes.

He grabbed his coat, yelled a quick goodbye to the household to avoid too many questions and hightailed out of there, making his way to the L.

***

It was about 11 by the time Ian reached the club, his regular bar, the same one Monica had taken him to all those years ago. He took in the familiar surroundings, and was slightly ashamed to admit he’d kind of missed it. He was glad to be back.

He’d always liked the idea of being desired by so many in places like this. Ian knew he was good looking, and he was practically a sugar-daddy magnet. He never said no to a fancy hotel and room service, even if it was only for a night. He missed the music, so loud it would vibrate his whole body, and had always liked the idea of being a go-go dancer in a club like this, but then again Ian didn’t think he would be able to prance around in those tiny outfits unless he was on some serious shit.

He walked up to the bar, ordering a jack and coke, and waited for the inevitable to occur.

Sure enough, it took about 2 minutes of Ian looking lonely for an attractive man who looked to be in his early fifties to approach Ian, asking if he wanted a refill. Ian gladly accepted. The man’s name was Ned. _Hello, silver fox_ Ian thought, _Mickey who?_

‘So what do you do?’ Ned asked.

‘I work at a law firm on the Northside’ Ian lied easily. Ian found it hard to lie to anyone else except potential suitors. ‘I’m set to be a partner by the time I’m thirty’

‘Oh really?’ he said, looking at Ian with interest. ‘What firm?’

Ian was thrown by the question. Usually guys just left it at that, not wanting to get to know him too well, just there for the ride.

‘Um…’ Ian said, thinking desperately of any law firm he’d passed or heard of in the city. He suddenly remembered reading the _top 10 law firms in Chicago_ article in some magazine back before he’d left for the army. ‘Kirkland and Ellis’ Ian blurted. Ned raised his eyebrows.

‘That’s interesting. I know the big boss of that law firm quite well… Do you like Mr Lishman? How do you think he runs the company?’

Ian just decided to wing it.

‘Well, personally I think he’d a bit of a hardass, and that I should get paid more’ Ned laughed, openly, and Ian was just about to ask him if he wanted to get out of the club when-

‘Mr Lishman, your car’s waiting outside’ Ian’s eyes expanded by about 2 times as he looked at Mr Ned Lishman. The apparent owner of Kirkland and Ellis, who he’d just called a hardass.

‘Here’s my card’ Ned said, still smiling. ‘I like ‘em cheeky. Call me if you ever want to hang out.’ He winked at him, then exited the club, leaving a red-faced Ian in his wake.

Though his first quest had been a bust, Ian wasn’t giving up just yet, the night was still young, and there was plenty of dick to be had yet.

Ian scanned the room carefully, though it was crowded, trying to choose his next goal to pursue. His eyes landed on a black head of hair in the middle of the crowd on the dancefloor. This guy was already dancing with someone else, but that didn’t worry Ian, if he wanted something, he always got his way in the end. He craned his neck to get a better view of the man’s face, but just as he was about to make his move the man dragged his dancing partner off to the toilets, no doubt to finish what they’d apparently started on the dancefloor. Ian shrugged and made his way onto the floor anyway. He’d find someone eventually.

And he did. A nameless and practically faceless (Ian wasn’t really paying attention) blonde dude was grinding on Ian in no time, and Ian was getting impatient. This needed to happen now. He grabbed the guy’s hand and dragged him into the toilets, found an empty stall and shoved the guy unceremoniously into it.

The guy was on him in a second, putting his mouth all over him, running his fingers over Ian’s chest before sliding them down to work his fly on his jeans. Ian just leant against the stall wall, letting blondie do his thing. He didn’t even notice the other people in the bathroom, until he heard a voice that made him freeze.

‘Can we hurry this the fuck up, man?’ Ian swore his guts had turned to lead.

‘Christ, you’re a bossy bottom’ another voice sounded, and Ian heard him laugh. The same laugh that made his insides tingle just a day earlier, was now making his insides turn to ice.

Blondie was still trying (and failing) to undo his zipper but Ian slapped his hand away, listening carefully to the two men in the cubicle next door.

‘Well I got shit to do man, so if you wanna be any quick- _fuck’_ a hand suddenly curled over the top of Ian’s stall wall, right next to his head and Ian jerked away from it. The tattooed ‘FUCK’ across the knuckles portrayed Ian’s feelings at that moment pretty accurately and left Ian in no doubt who was on the other side of that wall. He thought he was going to be sick.

He unlocked the stall door and practically ran out of the bathroom, leaving a dazed and confused Blondie behind, but right now Ian couldn’t give less of a shit.

He made his way quickly to a partially hidden booth and waited Mickey out. A man came up to him while he was waiting on the edge of his seat.

‘Hey there, could I get you a-‘

‘Fuck off’ Ian interrupted. The man just shrugged and left Ian to it.

Sure enough about 10 minutes later Mickey himself emerged from the bathroom, with a tall, dark handsome stranger. The man leaned in for a kiss but Mickey dodged it and left the club. Ian got up and followed.

***

Ian had followed Mickey home at a safe distance. By the time Ian arrived back at the Gallagher house it was 1AM, Mickey was nowhere to be found, meaning he’d already gone to bed. He’d probably already lied to and laid down to sleep next to Ian’s sister, his mother, his rock. Ian felt a surge of rage overcome him. He had to do this now. Right now.

He stormed up the stairs, walked without hesitation to Fiona’s door, swung it open and, once inside shut it firmly behind him.

‘Ian, what the fuck?!’ Fiona asked. She was sitting in bed, a book in her hand whilst Mickey was getting undressed.

‘I’m sorry to barge in on you like this but I think Mickey has something to tell you.’

‘The fuck are you talking about, Gallagher?’ Mickey asked, looking at Ian as if he’d grown an extra head.

‘Tell her where you were tonight, what you were doing.’

Fiona looked from Ian to Mickey. Confusion all over her face. ‘What’s he talking about, Mick?’

Mickey sighed. Looking at Ian not as if he’d just uprooted his entire life, but as if he was really too tired for this shit. He turned to Fiona.

‘I was at the Fairytale and fucked a guy in the bathroom stall’ Mickey said, calmly and collectively, looking directly into Fiona’s eyes as he said it. Ian waited for the explosion.

‘The Fairytale?’ Fiona said, eyes still on Mickey, Ian couldn’t see her whole face.

‘Yeah’ Mickey confirmed.

‘Huh,’ Fiona said thoughtfully ‘Thought you stopped going there after that whole thing with Todd.’

‘Nah, got that sorted out, waited outside for a bit last week for him to come out, roughed him up and said if he ever came near me again I’d break his face’

‘Oh good, cos that was getting borderline creepy man, those sonnets made me want to barf. How many times did you even change your number-‘

‘What the fuck?!’ Ian asked incredulously. ‘Literally what the fuck is happening’

Fiona started, as if she’d forgotten Ian was even there. ‘Ian,’ she said. ‘This is my best friend, hot as hell, wildly bisexual best friend Mikhalio Milkovich.’

Ian looked at Fiona, then looked at Mickey, then back again.

‘What. The literal. Fuck.’

***

‘So let me get this straight.’ Ian said for what he felt was the millionth time that night as they sat in a sort of awkward triangle on Fiona’s bed. ‘You two are together, but as friends. And everyone thinks you’re together, except Lip and Mandy, who both know Mickey is gay?’

‘Fuck Gallagher, how many fuckin’ times?!’ Mickey was clearly getting fed up of this whole conversation. Ian glared at him.

‘Well sorry if this is a _little bit weird_!’ Ian shouty-whispered, Fiona still shushed him anyway. ‘So you met Fiona, turned her down, told her you were gay, and you got together like that.’ Ian said, narrowing his eyes in an effort to concentrate.

‘Well it was a bit more complicated than that’, Fiona said, looking at Mickey for reassurance, who nodded. ‘Mickey’s dad had just been sent to prison, I was a mess after hurricane Monica and after, well… after you left’ Ian again felt a wave of shame wash over him for his stupid 16-year-old actions, ‘and I came onto Mickey, but he was on a freedom trip or something, because he just told me outright that he was gay. I couldn’t believe it, a Milkovich being gay? Anyway, you freaked out, didn’t you?’ Fiona smiled fondly at Mickey who just grimaced in agreement. He’d stayed mostly silent for the entirety of the conversation, letting Fiona do the explaining. ‘I was having trouble with a guy at work harassing me, Mickey wasn’t ready to come out but needed someone who knew about it to lean on, it all made sense.’

‘But it doesn’t’ Ian said, and Mickey groaned in exasperation. Ian gave him a withering look and continued ‘Only because, if you’re gay, how can you guys still have sex? Don’t deny it, I heard you yesterday.’

‘Not denying it’ Mickey said. ‘I fucked girls before I realised I was gay, it isn’t hard. When Fi’s horny, I’m there and vice versa. What are boyfriends for?’ Fiona looked embarrassed at Mickey’s bluntness, but Ian steamrollered on.

‘Isn’t that a bit weird? You’re definitely bi?’

‘Is it though? Like when you actually think about it. Fiona’s getting literally all the perks of a real relationship, but gets to see other people. Same with me. It’s the only version of friends with benefits that actually works. Your sister’s my best friend, but the sex doesn’t mean anything. I guess you could say that I’m bi but all in all, I prefer cock.’

And when Ian thought about it, he supposed it did make sense, it even sounded kind of ideal.

After an awkward goodnight, and a promise not to breathe a word of what he’d found out to anyone, Ian was back in his own bed pondering what he’d found out. But only one thought seemed to be at the forefront of his mind.

Mickey was gay.

Mickey was actually gay. Like Ian. He liked boys. He liked dick. Ian grinned to himself and stuffed his face into his pillow like a giddy teenager. Ian’s gaydar had always been on point, and he’d known something was off, but he’d never expected this. All the feelings he’d quashed about Mickey came flooding back to the surface of his brain, and he established a new mission, a new goal before drifting off to sleep.

He _would_ have Mickey Milkovich. Mickey Milkovich _would_ be his. Plan to be put into action… _tomorrow._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! The secret is revealed (hope it's not a let down). Indecisive as to whether I should put beards in the tags, seeing as it may ruin the surprise for new readers? I'll make a decision eventually. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter on Wednesday where we'll get to see what Mickey thinks about Ian knowing his secret...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change between Ian and Mickey, and a heated moment between them doesn't go unnoticed by others in the house. Mickey and Fiona chat and he realises something.

Mickey lay awake for a while that night, long after Fiona had fallen asleep using his outstretched arm as a pillow. _Another person knows_. He knew Ian was harmless, he didn’t even recognise him or Mandy when they’d met, and yet Mickey still had the irrational fear that Terry would find out somehow.

 _Terry’s in jail_ Mickey told himself _he can’t get to you… But then why am I still putting up this charade with Fi?_ Mickey looked towards Fiona’s sleeping form. _Oh, that’s why._

Fiona was truly Mickey’s best friend. He would do absolutely anything for her. She was his rock, always there when he needed her, no matter how small the problem. She was there when Terry got released on parole, hid him and Mandy in the Gallagher house when Terry went on a bender and helped them set Terry up, make it look like he was selling Grade A to get him sent back to the can. But she was also there when Mickey broke his leg 3 years ago and nursed him back to health, or when Mickey was secretly feeling lonely and needed some attention. She always knew exactly what he needed and accepted him at times when he thought no one else would.

If all she wanted in return was to pretend to be with Mickey to avoid the actual committed relationships she feared then that was fine with him.

Mickey’s mind drifted to Ian. He’d known he was in trouble as soon as he’d seen him, he just never thought he’d actually like the kid. Ian’s cheeky, sarcastic, dorky personality had him hook line and sinker, and when Mickey had seen Ian in the bar earlier that night, being chatted up by that geriatric viagroid, he made sure he put on a show. It’s safe to say he’d got the results he’s wanted.

He didn’t know why that when he’d seen Ian in the club, he’d suddenly wanted Ian to know the truth… Well, that was a lie, of course he knew. Fiona had told Mickey about Ian’s sexuality the first time she’d ever mentioned her younger brother. Ian was hot as hell, and Mickey always got what he wanted. And he wanted Ian, bad.

After he’d had him, he’d move on like he always did. But right now all that mattered to Mickey was having Ian fuck him, preferably with Ian doing the fucking, but he could swing both ways. Mickey smirked, feeling his dick growing in his sweats just from thinking about it. He would deal with Ian later, but right then he just wanted a fuck, so he rolled over to show Fiona just how much.

***

The next day Mickey woke up curled around Fiona. He got up and pulled on his sweats (which he’d discarded over the side of the bed last night). Fiona sat up and winced.

‘Christ what was with you last night, I don’t think I can walk straight.’ She muttered, grabbing her jeans off the floor and tugging them on.

‘I don’t know,’ Mickey said, smirking to himself as he pulled on a sweater. Oh he knew exactly what’d gotten into him.

Mickey made Fiona breakfast before she went to babysit for V again, then sat on the sofa, watching Deadliest Catch reruns with Liam. Ian came down the stairs in sweats without a shirt, and Mickey watched him hungrily as he pottered around the kitchen. Mickey had to have him. Soon.

‘What’s up?’ Ian asked, sitting down next to Mickey with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on his plate.

‘Nothin’, Deadlist Catch reruns’ Mickey said, gesturing at the screen.

‘Oh, cool’ Ian said, starting to eat him sandwich. _It should be illegal for someone to look that good eating a fucking sandwich_ Mickey thought, watching Ian lick a stray blob of jelly off his lip. When Ian glanced at him, he quickly looked back towards the TV, a blush forming on his cheeks and praying Ian didn’t notice. If he did, he didn’t say anything, just kept steadily eating his sandwich. Until suddenly, a rather large dollop of peanut and jelly dropped onto his bare chest.

‘Ugh, shit’ Ian said, so that Mickey looked at him. The idea that he’d accidentally let the dollop fall was thrown out of the window as he slowly swiped his finger over his chest so the paste was transferred to his finger, before putting it in his mouth and sucking it clean. Ian knew exactly what he was doing and hell if that didn’t turn Mickey on. Mickey’s breath hitched.

He looked into Ian’s eyes and saw him looking straight back into his as he licked the last of the jelly off his finger, whilst subtly opening his legs (even though he was wearing sweats) almost inviting Mickey to sit between them. Mickey was about to do just that and maybe something else before-

‘Oh my god! That fish is so big! Mouse, look! Look how big the fish is!’ Both Ian and Mickey jumped out of their fucking skins, the heated spell between them broken as Liam, sat between them, pointed at the screen. Mickey was ashamed to say that he’d actually forgotten he was there.

They both looked around the room awkwardly just as the front door opened.

‘The fuck’s up with you two? You looked like you’ve just been caught watching porn’ Lip said as he sidled into the house, Mandy in tow carrying a significantly large number of shopping bags for the two of them, heading into the kitchen.

‘Nothing’ Ian muttered, looking Mickey up and down one last time before rounding the couch and making his way up the stairs. Mickey took a deep breath as Mandy plopped down next to him on the couch.

‘What was that about?’ She asked, picking at a stray thread on the arm of the sofa.

‘What was what about?’ Mickey asked, feigning ignorance and carefully avoiding Mandy’s eyes.

‘The whole undressing each other with your eyes?’ Mandy said, making Mickey cover Liam’s ears with his hands quickly.

‘Would you shut up? Jesus’ Mickey said.

‘You _can’t_ go there with Ian, Mick. He’s probably just trying to seduce you so he can try to make Fiona hate you or something. He doesn’t like us. I can tell. Don’t rock the boat.’

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘He knows.’ Mandy’s eyes widened.

‘How?!’ Lip asked, having seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

‘Saw me in the Fairytale last night, came home and made me tell Fiona “what I’d done”’.

‘Oh my god that is classic’ Mandy said while her and Lip giggled. ‘How’d he take it?’

‘He was so fucking confused man’ Mickey laughed.

‘Well I suppose it’s normal to us… It would probably seem fuckin’ weird to any outsider.’ Lip said, lighting a smoke.

‘Yeah… weird.’ Mickey repeated thoughtfully, before he felt small fists punching his hands which he realised were still covering Liam’s ears.

‘Oh, sorry bud’ He said, ruffling Liam’s hair.

‘I missed 5 minutes now’ Liam said grumpily.

***

When Fiona arrived home it was late, and Mickey was already asleep. She got undressed as quietly as she could and hopped into bed beside him.

‘Jesus!’ Mickey suddenly exclaimed making Fiona jump. Turning around to face her he said: ‘Your feet are fucking freezing what the fuck?! You know I hate it when you put your feet all over me’

‘I know they’re fucking cold asshole, and you’re always so warm! And I thought I could get away with it because you were asleep. Your constant source of heat is the only reason I agree to share a bed with you to be honest...’ Fiona said, matter-of-factly.

‘Shut up you bitch’ Mickey said, giggling as he tried to get out of range of her cold-ass feet. Settling down he asked ‘How were the babies?’

‘Ugh, such a pain’ Fiona sighed. ‘I never want kids’ At that Mickey laughed openly, so loudly that Fiona had to shove her pillow in his face to get him to shut up. When he’d calmed down he said ‘I hate to be the one to tell you this Fi, but you do have kids. Five of them to be precise. Six if you’re counting my sister.’

Fiona grimaced, but it quickly turned into a smile. ‘I know, you dickwad. I meant like, _baby_ babies.’ 

‘Yeah, neither…’ Mickey said. ‘So much effort man’ he huffed a sigh as he finally let Fiona slide her legs in-between his to claim some of his warmth. ‘Made some lasagne for dinner’

‘Without me?! You know your lasagne’s my favourite you prick.’ She said, swatting him on the arm.

‘You have little faith’ Mickey said, flicking Fiona’s hand away. ‘I left you some in the fridge.’

‘Mmmm thank you, I’ll have it for lunch tomorrow. Are you out tomorrow night seeing… whatever his name is, the hot one you showed me a picture of?’

‘Nah… Got bored. I’ve found a new goal to pursue though’ Mickey said, thinking of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches paired with flaming red hair. ‘But he might be a challenge, I don’t know yet’

‘Well, that is the least romantic way of saying you have a crush on someone that I’ve ever heard’ Fiona mused, ‘but you always get what you want in the end so… I’m not worried’ her speech was becoming slower and slurred, a tell of Fiona’s that she was about to fall asleep on you. ‘You want me to wake you up tomorrow?’ she asked, yawning before laying her head next to Mickey’s shoulder.

‘Nah, got a deal in the afternoon so I am having a _very_ long lie in.’ Mickey yawned as well, resting his head atop Fiona’s. ‘Tell everyone that if they disturb me I _will_ crush their skulls’

‘Okay’ Fiona whispered, before falling asleep completely.

Mickey heaved a last sigh, before joining her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Mickey realised he rlly needs to fuck Ian)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian questions Fiona. He formulates a plan and poses a proposition to Mickey.

A few days after the peanut butter-jelly incident found Ian in the shower. He was still in shock about the revelation which was the true nature of Fiona and Mickey’s relationship. However he literally couldn’t believe his luck. Ian was definitely not religious but he thought some heavenly God must have looked down upon Ian when he saw that black head of hair on the dancefloor of The Fairytale.

He remembered the way Mickey’s body moved as he grinded on the stranger, and wished it had been him. He remembered the way Mickey’s breath had hitched, and the way he looked at Ian when he licked his finger clean. He wondered if Mickey had figured out his plan, that he’d known exactly what he was doing with that peanut butter. His mind subconsciously jumped to when he  saw Mickey naked, in this very shower, standing exactly where Ian was standing. The thought made Ian hard.

Checking to see if the door was locked, Ian’s hand travelled down his stomach to his dick, where he began lightly stroking it, thinking about Mickey’s body and how it looked like it had been carved by angels.

He thought about how many times Mickey had showered in this very spot over the last four years, and how many times he’d done the same thing to himself that Ian was doing now.

He wondered if Mickey was a bottom, _man_ Ian thought _that would just be the cherry on top. He would literally be the perfect guy._

Ian’s mind was suddenly filled with images of Mickey panting below him asking, no, _begging_ Ian for more. Ian’s hand sped up on his dick as he mentally changed positions. Mickey was riding him with vigour. He was groaning and panting and Ian was just along for the ride.

 _I’ve never had a sex day-dream or whatever this is this vivid before_ Ian thought absentmindedly, his hand getting impossibly faster on his cock, his eyes shut tight. He was close.

Finally he imagined Mickey stripping away at his own cock whilst practically bouncing on Ian’s, before finally shooting come so far it hit his shoulder, a look of pure bliss on his face, and Ian froze his eyes still tight shut and mouth open, riding out his orgasm.

He opened his eyes to find that any trace of his own come had been washed away by the feeble jet of the shower. He mentally shook himself before cleaning up, getting out of the shower and getting dressed.

Downstairs he found Fiona, making a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee for her breakfast.

‘Hey pumpkin’ She said, smiling when she noticed him.

‘I don’t get it’ Ian said simply. Fiona rolled her eyes, dumping sugar in her coffee.

‘Don’t get what.’ She deadpanned, carrying on with the preparation of her breakfast.

‘I’ve seen the way you look at him, I saw it my first night back and every day since.’ Ian leant against the counter, looking at her whilst she avoided his eye.

‘I look at him like that because he’s my best friend. I don’t know what I’d do without him and I truly don’t know what I’ve done to deserve a person that amazing so close to me in my life.’

Ian was running out of ideas as to why he couldn’t understand their dynamic. ‘But what about the sex. Doesn’t that ever get weird? Isn’t it strange or something? Like fucking your brother?’

Fiona laughed at that. ‘No,’ she said, looking at Ian now. ‘Mickey and I have been having sex since we first met. There was never that awkward _they’re best friends but will they won’t they_ phase. It’s just always been like that with us. But if he or I wanted to stop, say if one of us decided we wanted to try a real relationship, we would.’ Ian’s spirits lifted slightly, but he didn’t know why. His plan was to fuck Mickey once and leave it at that… Right?

‘So do you guys talk about stuff like that? Being with other people? Haven’t you ever considered it?’

Fiona looked away again, Ian knew her well enough to know that this conversation was dangerous territory. ‘Yeah, obviously… But this is what I know now. This is a routine. What I have with Mickey… It’s easy. Simple. He doesn’t expect anything from me, or I him, and I like it that way.’

‘Fair’ Ian said thoughtfully. ‘But do you tell each other about people you bang? Isn’t that awkward?’

‘No,’ Fiona said, easily. ‘It’s exactly the same as you telling your best friend about your sex life, he was actually telling me a couple nights ago that he’d got his eye on someone! He wouldn’t tell me who… I have a feeling it’s just one of Mickey’s quick fixes though.’ She finished the last of her cereal and drained her coffee before saying a quick goodbye and leaving the house (something about an interview for a diner job), unknowingly leaving Ian in a torn state of trepidation and euphoria.

Ian was hoping so badly it was him that Mickey had told Fiona about. They seemed to be quite open with each other about who they were seeing (Fiona had known all about stalker Todd), but Mickey hadn’t told her who this new guy was. Did that mean he didn’t want to tell Fiona because it was her brother?

Ian physically closed his eyes and prayed to no one in particular that it was him. He and Mickey had been getting gradually flirtier ever since Ian had found out about the whole beard thing. Ian made a decision. _He was going in._

***

Ian waited until Lip and Mandy had left the house taking Liam, Debbie and Carl had left for the public pool, and for Mickey to emerge from his and Fiona’s bedroom (at about 1PM, God that boy could sleep for America) before putting his plan of ambush into action. They were home alone, perfect.

He waited for the sound of Mickey entering the bathroom and shutting the door, before quickly undressing and draping a towel loosely around his waist. He patiently waited in the hallway as Mickey pottered around in the bathroom. After about 5 minutes, when Ian thought Mickey must be coming out soon he leant against the wall opposite the bathroom door and waited for Mickey to open it.

Sure enough, about a minute later the door swung open to reveal Mickey in a pair of sweats with no shirt.

‘Fucking _Christ_ Gallagher?!’ Mickey yelled, startling as he suddenly noticed Ian. ‘I thought I was home alone, don’t sneak up on people like that you’ll get fuckin shivved one day I tell you’ However Ian wasn’t registering, Mickey’s bare chest momentarily distracting him from his mission. ‘The fuck are you waiting here half naked for anyway?’

 _Oh right_ Ian thought, _the plan._ He straightened up, making sure to emphasise his height and put on his best sultry smirk before answering ‘Waiting for the shower.’

‘Oh really?’ Mickey said, leaning against the door frame and looking Ian up and down. ‘Pretty clean guy, are you Gallagher? I mean, two showers in one day?’

_Fuck!_

‘Yeah I uh, wanted a shower earlier today but, someone was already in there’ Mickey said, poking his tongue into the side of his grinning mouth. ‘Sounded like they were doing a little more than showering though’ He cocked his head to the side, as if studying Ian, waiting for his reply.

Ian was taken aback, but recovered quickly. ‘Could have been Lip’ he said casually, forcing himself to keep a cool head. _Just don’t fucking blush, Ian, that’s the worst thing you can do in this situation._

‘I’ve been living here for four years, and never have I seen your brother get up earlier than 10. This was around… I don’t know, 7.30? And anyway, why would Lip need to rub one out on his own when he has my sister as a girlfriend?’

_Double fuck. How the fuck am I meant to play this. Oh well… Fuck it._

‘You make a habit of listening to people jack off in showers?’ Ian said, taking a minute step towards Mickey.

‘Only people I want to listen to jacking off.’ Mickey replied, also straightening up.

‘And that would be me would it?’ Ian asked.

‘So what if it would?’

‘I wouldn’t be complaining’

‘No?’ Mickey and Ian were a foot apart.

‘Nope, I’ve been wanting to fuck you since I laid eyes upon you.’ Make that toe to toe.

Mickey’s breath hitched at Ian’s sudden confession.

‘Same here, gingerbread.’ Mickey said, smirking. ‘So what are we gonna do about it?’

‘I say,’ Ian said, hooking his thumb into the waistband of Mickey’s sweats, ‘We fuck, once. That’s all I want. Just one fuck’

‘We’re on the same page then’ Mickey said, but then he seemed to realise what he was about to do. ‘This is risky.’

‘Why?’ Ian said. Mickey could feel his hot breath on his face. Mickey thought about it before answering:

‘I don’t actually know…’

‘What could go wrong Mick? It’s just one fuck?’ Mickey smirked at Ian. He was right after all, it’s all either of them wanted. It was all either of them wanted from the start. After that, they’d be done, they’d go back to normal and no one would be any the wiser.

Ian leaned close to Mickey’s ear and whispered: ‘Sometimes you just gotta roll the dice.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning to get chapter 7 up by Wednesday, but my first exam is on Monday and I'm working hard, so it may be Thursday. I'll try my hardest to get it up by Wed tho!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian makes a decision regarding his, want for a better word, relationship with Mickey. But will it stick?
> 
> (This summary is hard to write without any spoilers...)

‘Ian, hurry the fuck up man! They’re gonna be- fuck! Back soon!’

Ian headed Mickey and sped up his thrusts, he felt a bead of sweat run down his forehead a wiped it away, whilst trying to keep up the brutal pace he’d set fucking into the man below him.

They were in Ian’s single bed, Mickey on all fours in front of Ian as the younger man pounded into him with everything he had. Ian was very, very close. He knew Mickey was too when he saw him bow his head as his arms shook, supporting his weight.

Ian bent forward and reached around Mickey’s body to tug at his dick. He was so close, and needed to push Mickey over the edge, so he ducked his head and bit into Mickey’s neck. It did the job.  
Mickey came all over the bed below him with a moan and Ian followed straight after. Ian pulled out and tossed the condom into the bin by his bed.

‘What the fuck man, I’ve told you before, you need to tone down the biting! What’s Fi gonna say if she sees a hickey that wasn’t there this morning.’

‘Yep, okay’ Ian said sounding bored, as though he’d heard this a million times before…

Okay so the whole ‘one fuck’ thing hadn’t really worked out. 3 months after the whole you gotta roll the dice chat, they were still going at it, hard.

‘Why don’t you just tell her you’re seeing someone’ Ian said casually, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

‘Cos I ain’t seeing anyone, gingerbread’ Mickey said, pulling on his jeans and also sounding like he’d said this a million times. ‘It’s just sex, you’re a good fuck. We ain’t girlfriend and boyfriend here.’

Ian sighed, but tried to play it cool. ‘Yeah but if we were, you’d obviously be the girl’ he smirked a little while Mickey turned around to face him slowly.

‘Oh yeah?’ He said, making his way to the bed that Ian was still sitting on.

‘Oh yeah?’ he repeated, ‘What about now?’ he said, jumping on Ian, putting him in a headlock. ‘Who’s the girl now, huh?’ he said while Ian laughed and pushed Mickey off before tackling him onto the ground of the bedroom. Something definitely fell off the nightstand as they crashed to the ground but neither of them cared much.

‘If you carry on making the same noises in bed’ Ian said, hovering over Mickey, ‘You’ll always be the girl’

‘Oh you little shit!’ Mickey said, despite laughing himself. He shoved Ian off and was thinking about maybe instigating another round when they heard the back door open and close, bringing many voices all babbling together into the house. Mickey shoved Ian away a last time before making his way downstairs to see the others. Ian watched him go with the same feeling of longing and jealousy he still felt about Mickey, ever since he’d first arrived home.

Ian followed Mickey’s path downstairs and was greeted with the sight of his fuck buddy and his sister making out for a second. The pit of jealousy inside him grew bigger. He wished so bad it was him in Fiona’s place.

They’d been fucking for three months. Three. And Mickey still hadn’t allowed Ian’s lips anywhere near his own and it was killing him, especially when he was treated to daily observations of make-out sessions between Mickey and Fiona.

It wasn’t as though Ian hadn’t tried. The first time he’d attempted to kiss Mickey he’d punched him in the face. Like actually punched him, in the face.The second time wasn’t as bad but there was a significant amount of tension for the next few days and after the third time Ian had just accepted that it wasn’t going to happen.

When Fiona and Mickey broke apart he glanced at Ian for a split-second, before turning back to Fiona and asking her how her day had been. He never asks me how my day’s been, the prick Ian thought, glaring over at the pair. That’s because he isn’t your boyfriend you idiot he reminded himself.

Fuck he thought, this wasn’t the plan. It was meant to be one fuck. One. How the fuck had this happened? One minute Ian was using Mickey just like Mickey was using him, then suddenly he was getting jealous, protective, and longing to be something more to Mickey than he actually was. For fuck’s sake, what a mess.

The only thing Ian found comfort in was the fact that he was sure that Mickey and Fiona had stopped having sex. He never heard them anymore (he’d deny that he’d actually listened out… But it was necessary), plus Ian was certain that he wore Mickey out during their encounters. Mickey couldn’t possibly have enough energy to fuck Fiona as well as him. He was definitely happy about that, he had Mickey all to himself in that sense, but it was the emotional and loving bond that Fiona had with Mickey that he was truly jealous of.

Ian stalked over to the sofa and threw himself onto it next to Mandy who was lighting up a cigarette. She handed it to him and said ‘You look like you need it more than I do’ before lighting her own. He and Mandy had gotten rather close over the months, and Ian now truly saw her as a friend, maybe even a best friend.

‘I do.’ He said, resting his head on the back of the sofa, and closing his eyes as to resist the urge to look over at Mickey and Fiona.

‘Boy troubles?’ She said, turning her full attention to him.

‘How did you know?’ Ian said mockingly.

‘I can just tell’ She said, Ian could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

Mandy seemed to have gathered that Ian didn’t want to talk about it so she dropped the subject, much to Ian’s gratitude.

Ian decided, right then and there that he was tired of this. Mickey kept on giving him false hope, then beating it down with the metaphorical stick of his words. Like that one time that they had stayed up all night watching all 4 Pirates of the Caribbean movies because they could, slating On Stranger Tides thoughout the whole thing, and chatted afterwards until the sun rose. Or when he and Mickey had snuck into a Sox game together, and shared a large soda and popcorn, hands constantly brushing in the box. Or when Mickey had gotten Ian a new penknife for his birthday, completely unprompted. All these thing that Mickey had done, little things you do when you’re in a relationship, only to kill the happiness and warmth inside Ian by telling him that it’s only sex or we’re not boyfriend and girlfriend here man, don’t be such a fag.

As Ian thought this through he decided. It was over. This was affecting him too much. He wasn’t going to go there with Mickey anymore, it was too hard and unfair on him. Done. That’s that.

He immediately felt better. He opened his eyes and found that his cigarette had burnt down to a stub and Mandy had left at some point during his moping. He got up, his new plan giving him a sort of gusto, and went to help Fiona make dinner.

***

So Ian’s new plan had lasted all of forty minutes.

When Mickey sent him a text at the dinner table, Ian knew he was done for:

Mickey M – 7.42PM  
Fi has to get up early, wait in the hall for me at 11.

Ian knew what that meant. He looked down at his phone for a solid 10 seconds. There was no point deliberating, he knew he would go no matter what he replied now. So he didn’t. He locked his phone and put it back on the table. The action went unnoticed to Mickey who was busy cutting up Liam’s meatloaf and chatting to Lip. Ian rolled his eyes and carried on eating his own meal.

***

At precisely 11:06 Ian exited his bedroom and headed down the hall. He leant against the wall and waited for Mickey to meet him. And then he heard it.

The same noises he heard on his first night back at the house. He felt his stomach drop, just as it had that night, but this time he felt so angry, so jealous and so hurt.

It could be Mandy and Lip Ian thought hopefully, but as he edged towards Fiona and Mickey’s door his worst fears were confirmed.

Fuck! He thought as he turned on his heel and walked back down the hall, perfectly aware that he was making a shit-tonne of noise. That is fucking it! He decided as he slammed his bedroom door. It was a mystery that his younger brother’s didn’t wake up. They’ve slept through more Ian supposed as he grabbed his sweats and pulled them on along with a long sleeved jumper.

He was done. So done. And right now he needed to get out of this house. The only thing that had kept him sane during his… Whatever it was with Mickey, was the fact that Mickey was only fucking him. Ian owned him in that respect, Mickey was his. But now? He truly had no reason to believe that he was in any way special to Mickey, and he didn’t deserve it. Ian deserved to be with someone properly, someone who liked him for him, not what a decent fuck he is.

He put his shoes on, grabbed his bag, his smokes and the emergency bottle of vodka he kept hidden under his bed and yanked open the door, ready to go somewhere, anywhere that wasn’t this house, and he knew exactly the place.

However when he opened the door he was faced with Mickey, hand posed to knock wearing similar attire to Ian himself. He looked guilty as hell, but Ian didn’t care.  
He looked stonily at Mickey, wordlessly asking him to move. When he didn’t he rolled his eyes and shoved Mickey into the wall, out of his way. He stormed down the stairs and pulled open the back door and walked outside, slamming it behind him before storming down the steps and out onto the steps.

He walked at a fast pace, hefting his bag onto his shoulder. He followed the familiar paths down the back alleys, to the abandoned building he often went to for some privacy, to clear his head.

When he got there he took the steps two at a time, up 8 flights of stairs up to the roof. He didn’t need to hear the footsteps to know that Mickey had followed him, all the way from the house.

When he got to the roof he turned just in time to see Mickey climbing the last step, and following him onto it.

Ian knew Mickey thought he was overreacting. Hell, maybe he was. Mickey had always been clear about them just being fuck buddies, Mickey couldn’t help it if Ian got the wrong idea, but Ian couldn’t help but wonder why Mickey had followed him here.

Mickey could have just left him to go off on his own, Ian knew he would have got over it eventually. But why would he have bothered to follow? Why was Mickey here, in front of him?

Ian saw that Mickey looked like he was about to say something, so Ian let curiosity get the better of him, and waited for Mickey to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Levels are hell people. Hell.
> 
> PS. I don't know why the total chapter number keeps changing to '?' but I'm still planning on 13/14 chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tells Ian the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the roof has walls... Just deal with it.

Mickey knew he was doomed the moment Ian first put his dick in his ass. And when it was over, he knew he’d come crawling back for more, but he never expected it to go this far.

He was finding himself wanting to spend time with Ian, not only to fuck but to do stupid things with like watch films and sneak into fucking baseball games. He would deny it again and again but deep down he knew that he’d never felt this way before about anyone… and he wasn’t used to it.

Mickey had no idea how to act when you actually really like someone, like you want to be with them all the time, and do dumb shit like make them breakfast and get them birthday presents. All without looking like a total fucking sap of course, but that was easier said than done.

Mickey was realising he was starting to feel bad about not telling Fiona who this ‘mystery guy’ was, and was feeling even worse about sleeping with her, something he’s never felt bad about before no matter who he was fucking. That just proved that Ian wasn’t just any guy to Mickey. The only people he truly cared about were Fiona and Mandy, however Ian had sneakily wormed his way into his inner circle, and Mickey really wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

But standing here now, in front of Ian on the roof, knowing that he was so upset about what he’d heard, all he wanted was to make that hurt go away. He suddenly didn’t care that Ian was on his short list of people he would do anything for, so fucking what? All he knew was that he would do anything to stop Ian being angry at him, make him stop hurting, and if that meant sacrificing his pride, telling Ian the truth and looking like a complete fag then that was that. A man’s got to do what a man’s got to do.

He took a deep breath, and spoke.

***

Mickey looked intensely nervous, Ian noticed as the older man seemingly battled with himself in front of him. Ian couldn’t help but want to tug Mickey’s lip out from in between his teeth where the darker haired man had firmly lodged it, but he stayed put, waiting for Mickey to eventually open his mouth.

_Here we go_ Ian thought, as Mickey visibly prepared himself to speak _Hope for the best, expect the worst._

‘I’m sorry you heard that’ Mickey started, looking down and running his thumb along his bottom lip. Ian had come to know that as a sign of Mickey feeling intensely uncomfortable. He looked up and Ian raised his eyebrows, prompting him to continue.

‘I uh… I just, I’m a bit… It’s hard to ex-‘

‘Is this going anywhere?’ Ian interrupted impatiently. Ian knew if he didn’t intervene, if he didn’t push Mickey to say what he wanted to then he never would.

‘I don’t know what you want from me!’ Mickey said loudly. ‘I told you what we were from the beginning so why are you mad?’

‘Really?’ Ian asked, taking a step closer. ‘Are you really surprised that I’m mad?’

Mickey looked down at his shoes. Ian had gotten his answer.

‘You knew I had feelings for you. You knew, and yet you still rubbed it in my face. _You_ told _me_ to wait for you tonight. Not the other way round. You don’t care about my feelings, you made that obvious when you practically forced me to hear you fucking my sister!’ Ian said, his voice getting louder and louder with each sentence.

‘I don’t deserve this’ Ian said, turning around and beginning to pace back and forth. He couldn’t look at Mickey. ‘I’m done. You don’t care about me, and I’m not going to spend my time and effort on someone who doesn’t care about me.’

He finally looked into Mickey’s face and repeated: ‘We’re done.’

He went to walk past Mickey, to the stairs, to walk back home but as he moved Mickey pushed him back.

‘Don’t’ Mickey said, hand still on Ian’s shoulder. Ian pushed it off.

‘Don’t what?’ Ian asked.

‘Don’t fucking go.’ Mickey said, breathing heavily.

‘Why the fuck not?’ Ian asked.

_This is it._ Ian thought. _Make or break._

‘Because I do care.’ Mickey said, looking up at Ian. ‘I do Ian, you gotta believe me.’

Ian stepped up into Mickey’s space. ‘Prove it’ he said quietly.

Mickey took a deep breath.

‘Your favourite colour is green, it’s also the colour of your favourite shirt which is plaid like every other shirt you fucking own. You like to put a tiny bit of mustard in your mashed potato but not too much. You think onions make everything better and you like the taste of toothpaste mixed with orange juice. You’ve never been out of Illinois, you can’t swim, your favourite song is God Only Knows by the Beach Boys and you would pick Van Damme over Seagal, which is total bullshit by the way. Boobs freak you out and you’ve never kissed a girl. You have a birth mark in the shape of a wonky _P_ on your leg and Lip always teases you about it. You chew with your mouth open, like a complete animal I might add, andyou hate your freckles, I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you they’re one of my favourite things in the world.’ Mickey finished, he had been looking at the ground throughout the whole of his speech but now he looked at Ian, with a defiant look on his face. ‘Oh and you have a fuckin’ massive stash of gay porn under your bed.’

Ian’s mouth was open in complete shock.

‘That was probably the most I’ve ever heard you say in one go’ Ian said quietly.

‘Fuck off man,’ Mickey said, looking at a point somewhere over Ian’s left shoulder, stifling a laugh. ‘So does that prove it? That I care?’ He sighed. ‘You happy now?’

‘I don’t know, Mick’ Ian said, honestly. ‘You can’t just tell me a load of facts about me, Lip knows those things, and Fiona and even Frank probably knows some of them. But this, it needs to come form _you_ , how do I know-‘ But suddenly Mickey closed the distance between them and reached up on his tiptoes to look Ian right in the eyes.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and Ian’s eyes widened in shock, _Oh my god, this is not happening_ Ian thought as Mickey slowly leant in, and gently pressed his lips to Ian’s. It was very innocent, very chaste. Ian took a moment to convince himself that it was real, however a moment too long because Mickey pulled away.

‘How about now-‘ Ian grabbed the back of Mickey’s neck and pulled his lips back towards his own. This kiss wasn’t as gentle or remotely as chaste. Mickey moaned and slid his own hand to the back of Ian’s head, trying to grip the hair there. Ian slid his tongue inside Mickey’s mouth and he accepted it gladly, massaging it with his own.

Ian walked Mickey over to the wall and practically slammed him against it, making Mickey groan into his mouth. Mickey clawed at Ian’s shirt, communicating to him that it needed to be taken off. 

Ian complied, their mouths only breaking apart for a second before they were at it again. Ian took of his shoes, undid his flies and pulled his trousers off, and if it was cold he didn’t notice as Mickey did the same.

Before they dropped to the ground Ian fished his little emergency packet of lube out of his trouser pocket.

‘Man why the fuck do you have lube?’ Mickey asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

‘I always have some on me, just in case’ Ian grinned before attacking Mickey’s mouth with his own once again. He opened the lube and squirted it on his fingers. He turned Mickey around and placed him so his stomach was against the wall.

He slid his hands down Mickey’s back and circled his finger around his hole. He inserted one finger, then another whilst being rewarded with Mickey’s moans before stopping abruptly. Much to Mickey’s annoyance.

‘Man I don’t have a rubber’ Ian said. _Fuck_ he thought, annoyed as hell but Mickey surprised him by asking:

‘Well are you clean?’

‘Yeah, got checked like last month’ Ian said.

‘Great me too let’s go man!’ Mickey said, pushing himself back onto Ian’s fingers. Ian shrugged and continued his prep.

Once he was done Ian jacked his dick a few times before gripping Mickey’s shoulder and easing him down onto it. They both let out deep sighs of relief.

‘Move’ Mickey said, and Ian obeyed.

He moved quickly, hammering into Mickey. He could tell the older boy was stopping himself from making the noises he wanted to, the noises Ian craved so he pulled out, turned Mickey around and hoisted him onto his hips where Mickey immediately wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist. They’d never actually done this face to face before and Ian was surprised Mickey was so willing. But he was definitely into it, he gripped the back of Ian’s neck with both hands as Ian slammed his back against the wall again and slid back inside him, forcing him to release the noises he was holding in.

They stayed at it for a while, Ian relishing in the sight of Mickey’s face and the pleasant pain from Mickey’s nails at the back of his neck. He was getting close.

He let Mickey know and he confirmed that he was in the same position so Ian sped up, but he couldn’t exactly hold Mickey’s weight with one hand to jack him off, it was hard enough as it was (Mickey was not as light as he looked).

‘Touch yourself’ Ian demanded, and he soon found that he had no problem with the view of Mickey doing Ian’s job, and when Mickey came between them with a long groan Ian was tipped over the edge himself, releasing into Mickey with a deep sigh of contentment.

They stayed like that for a minute, foreheads touching as they came down from their respective orgasms.

‘Let me down man, it’s cold as fuck’ Mickey said. Ian complied and they each got dressed.

‘So what now?’ Ian asked, pulling his shirt back over his head.

‘I want to be with you’ Mickey said, without hesitation. He was surprised with how easy he now found it to reveal his feelings, he guessed once he’d done it once he could do it again. Ian still looked surprised at this confession though. ‘But there’s one thing I have to ask you first.’

‘Hmm?’

‘My dad gets out on parole in 3 weeks,’ Mickey said, avoiding Ian’s eye. He knew Mickey hated talking about Terry. ‘I just need to keep this up with Fiona until he’s put back in the can, and if that doesn’t happen within 12 hours of his release, we’ll make a plan to _make_ it happen.’

Mickey looked at Ian with pleading eyes.

‘Then you’ll tell Fiona? And everyone? And we’ll be together?’ Ian asked.

‘Yes,’ Mickey said, taking Ian’s hands with his own. ‘I promise. I just… He can’t know, Ian. He will kill me. I’m not joking, if he ever knows he will kill me himself.’

Ian saw the fear in Mickey’s eyes and felt his heart burst with pity and… _no not love,_ Ian told himself, _not yet._

He reached up and took Mickey’s face in his hands, before closing the distance between them and kissing him lightly.

‘Okay’ Ian said, ‘Okay I can do that. Anything for you, Mick’

Mickey’s face flooded with relief at Ian’s words, and he leaned into Ian for a second, before pulling away and heading towards the stairs.

‘So… Got any ideas on where I should tell Fi I was for a whole hour?’ Mickey called as he set off down the stairs.

Ian sighed heavily. _This is going to be a long three weeks…_ he thought to himself before setting off towards the stairs to catch up with Mickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness guys I am so sorry I didn't update on Saturday, exams got me good... I won't be able to update this Saturday as I am visiting my sister, but I may be able to update before, but if not it'll be next Tuesday/Wednesday. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian sees some changes in Mickey and Mandy in the weeks proceeding Terry's release... And who will be the first to stumble upon Ian and Mickey's secret relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter...

Things were normal enough for the first two weeks, until Mickey started distancing himself. Not just from Ian but seemingly everyone except Fiona. Ian would often hear them talking on his nightly (like clockwork) toilet-trips in the early hours of each morning.

Ian would be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous of the fact that Mickey chose Fiona over him to discuss Terry with, but he understood that Fiona had been through this with Mickey before. It made sense that Mickey chose Fiona when she knew how to deal with Terry, and how Mickey became when Terry was around. Ian definitely didn’t think he was at that stage yet.

Mickey had become grumpy and angrier than usual. Given, he was gentler with Ian, and Ian’s presence seemed to calm him down and cheer him up, however as the day Terry got released crept up, closer and closer, Mickey and Mandy both became extremely twitchy and on edge, and when they got riled up, everything that was bubbling within them came to the surface.

Mandy cracked first.

Ian came back from a run to see Mandy on the floor in the kitchen crying her eyes out and shaking while Mickey clung to her, clutching her to his chest while she gripped onto Lip’s hand who was alternating between stroking it and kissing it in an effort to calm her down.

Mickey’s eyes met Ian’s and he flicked his head, implying that he wanted Ian to go upstairs and leave them to it. Ian smiled weakly before heading him, and climbing the stairs to get changed, the sound of Mandy’s sobs following him all the way up.

Ian had never met Terry Milkovich, but of course his reputation preceded him. Ian didn’t know what kind of a father he was, but he could take a pretty good guess by the way his children were reacting, and Mickey’s reassurance at the fact that he would kill Mickey if he ever found out about his sexuality.

However Ian thought it went deeper than that. He thought about Mandy on the floor of his kitchen, in the state she was in and knew that he was missing something. Something had happened to those siblings, something Ian was ignorant to, and to tell the truth, Ian didn’t know if he wanted to find out.

The way Mickey and Mandy were acting now that Terry’s release date was nearly upon them was unnerving, and Ian knew he probably wouldn’t understand even if he did know, so he just decided to give Mickey the space he obviously wanted and needed, he would let Mickey come to him. And it was lucky that he made this decision, because the next day, Mickey snapped.

It was a normal Tuesday night, the whole family were sitting around the small table having dinner when the back door burst open and Frank was revealed, looking even more dishevelled than usual. Everyone ignored him, but Ian caught sight of Mickey’s expression and knew something was about to happen. Probably something bad.

Frank made his way to the fridge and starting rooting around inside it. Fiona spoke immediately:

‘Fuck off Frank, we bought that food, so it’s ours. You can’t just come and take what you want.’

‘Excuse me, but if I recall correctly this is _my_ house. So I can come and take what I please, by law.’ Frank didn’t turn around as he spoke but continued to loot the fridge. Everyone stayed quiet until Frank pulled out a pot of green jello. Everyone noticed and quickly looked towards Mickey who was staring daggers at Frank.

Ian had come to know the common knowledge that the jello was Mickey’s, all the jello was Mickey’s (He had even told Ian that he’d stabbed a guy in juvie for continuing to steal it, and it looked as though he was thinking along the same lines in regards to Frank).

‘Put the jello down Frank’ Mickey said through gritted teeth. Frank snorted.

‘Who even are you, Mickey Milkovich?’ Frank asked, slurring each word. Carl snorted at the contradiction in terms. However Frank continued. ‘Why are you suddenly living here? The Milkovich House of Horrors resurface too many daddy issues?’

Everything happened very fast after that. Mickey stood up so fast his chair tumbled backwards and clattered to the floor. Mandy and Carl yelled as Mickey rounded the table and lunged at Frank, just as he ripped open the lid of the jello.

Mickey grabbed the front of Frank’s jacket and threw him bodily to the floor. Ian gasped and stood up along with Lip and Debbie as Mickey bent over and landed punch after punch on Frank, Ian was pretty sure he head Frank’s nose snap.

Everyone was yelling, trying to get Mickey to lay off. Ian was worried he was about to actually kill the limp form of Frank, which was taking Mickey’s punches like a rag doll. He wasn’t worried for Frank’s sake of course, he couldn’t care less, no he just really didn’t want Mickey to get sent to jail.

Ian looked towards Lip and saw that he had gone. Looking around he saw Lip escorting a crying Mandy up the stairs. He nodded at Ian, and he nodded back, communicating that he understood. Mickey seemed not to hear the rest of the occupants in the room as he continued his beating of Frank. He was yelling himself and Ian strained to hear what he was saying.

‘You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about old man!’ Mickey yelled. Frank was moaning, trying feebly to cradle his head. ‘Don’t fucking talk to me, don’t fucking look at me- Don’t come back here- I’ll _fucking kill you next ti-_ ‘

He stopped, suddenly. Fiona had approached him, put her hand on his shoulder and shouted _Mickey!_ Mickey had stopped. Breathing heavily, looking down at Frank’s motionless form and not removing Fiona’s hand from his shoulder.

He took a couple more deep breaths, before sinking into a crouching position and pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. Ian didn’t know what to do, so he collected the three younger Gallaghers and brought them upstairs.

Ian was expecting them to ask him questions about what had happened, but on the contrary they seemed to know a lot more than he did. And Debbie, being able to read Ian like a book, whispered:

‘It’s okay, this happens. He gets like this when Terry’s involved. Fiona’ll deal with it, she always does.’

Ian felt a twinge of jealousy, but quashed it immediately, feeling awful that he would feel jealous about something like this. Mickey needed the person who was most adapt at calming him down, and right now, that wasn’t him. He could deal with that.

Ian walked down the hall and walked half way down the stairs, peaking his head around the wall to look into the kitchen. Mickey was in the same position with his head on Fiona’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face as Fiona absentmindedly stroked his hair and whispered to him, Ian couldn’t hear what she was saying.

He left them to it, sincerely hoping Mickey was okay, and planning to see him later that night to check up on him, when he’d calmed down a bit.

As he walked back up the stairs he saw a shirtless Lip, clearly nearly ready for bed, entering the bathroom before shutting the door behind him. Ian and Mandy had grown close, and Ian wanted to check how she was as well.

He creeped down the hall and tapped lightly on Lip’s closed door. He heard Mandy’s voice saying to come in, so he opened the door and walked into the room.

Mandy was sitting in bed, the covers pulled up around her, a book in her hands. She smiled when she saw him.

‘Ian!’ she said, clearly feigning happiness.  Ian said nothing and walked to sit next to her. Her façade broke as he touched her face and pulled her head onto his shoulder.

‘You don’t have to talk about it’ Ian whispered. ‘I just want you to know I’m here’ Ian felt Mandy smile into his shoulder and he put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, in what he hoped was a soothing action. ‘Is there anything you want? Anything I can get you?’

‘A cup of green tea would be lovely’ She said, removing her head from Ian’s shoulder. Ian made to get up but Mandy said ‘Wait!’ She put her hand on his shoulder and leant in, kissing him on the cheek, just as the door opened.

‘Woah man! Trying to steal my girl?’ Ian turned around to see a grinning Lip, while Mandy gave a half-hearted laugh behind him.  

‘Yeah,’ Ian joked ‘We were just finalising our plans to elope’

Mandy giggled, and Ian crossed the room, clapping Lip on the back before setting off down the stairs to make Mandy’s tea. He half hoped that Mickey would still be there, but he had gone. Ian could have sworn he heard someone making their way up the other set of stairs, off the living room, as he crept down the back ones.

When he’d made Mandy’s tea, avoiding the small pool of blood on the floor (Frank must have been moved at some point), he made his way back up the stairs and met Lip outside his room, leaning against the door.

‘She getting changed or something?’ Ian joked. Lip gave him a deadpan look before saying:

‘Nah, sibling bonding chat over dickhead dad, thought I’d give them some privacy’

‘Oh’ Ian said, trying to make as little noise as possible to hear what they were saying without arousing suspicion. However Lip seemed to also have the power to read Ian’s mind, like the rest of his family, and said:

‘No use man, listen’ Lip pushed open the door a fraction, and Ian was met with a sliver of Lip’s room, showing Mandy and Mickey talking quietly, but Ian couldn’t make out anything.

‘Wait…’ Ian said, narrowing his eyes, listening harder, ‘Is that English?’

‘Nope’ Lip snickered. ‘Ukrainian, fluent in both.’

‘Man’ Ian said, ‘that must be annoying as hell, do they like bitch about you? You would never know!’

‘Well I don’t know if they bitch about me because I can’t speak fucking Ukrainian, can I?’

‘They could be talking about _anything,_ and we would never know. It’s like their own secret mode of communcation’ Ian was finding this whole bilingual thing extremely cool, and Lip was looking at him like he was crazy. Evidently he was used to the siblings conversing in a completely different language ‘Maybe they could teach me!’ Ian said, looking at Lip excitedly.

‘Why would we teach you our secret language? Kind of defeats the point?’ Mickey said as he opened the door and stepped into the hall. Ian looked at the floor and blushed, Lip snickered. ‘Hey don’t sweat it you sap, you can join the _Double M’s_.’

A shout came from inside Lip’s room: ‘He can’t join the _Double Ms_! There isn’t one M in his name and it can’t be _double_ if there are three people!’ Mickey rolled his eyes.

‘Sorry bud, looks like you can’t join the _Double M’s_ …’

‘Damn right he can’t!’ Lip said indignantly, ‘I’ve been trying to get in there for 4 years!’

The group of boys snickered for a second, before an awkward tension filled the air.

‘I’m sorry I uh… beat up your dad’ Mickey said, and Ian and Lip looked at each other for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter. Mickey joined in after a while.

‘You know me man, I showed you the scar on my knuckle from when I broke his nose when I was 16’ Lip said, punching Mickey lightly on the shoulder.

‘And he ain’t even my dad!’ Ian said and the others laughed.

‘Well, I’m gonna hit the hay, see you tomorrow guys’ Lip entered his room and shut the door, leaving Ian and Mickey alone in the hall. The silence was awkward for a second, but Ian dispelled it by gently reaching out to take Mickey’s hand between his own.

‘Where’s Fiona?’ He asked.

‘Went to bed’ Mickey said, looking into Ian’s eyes. ‘I’m sorry you… I didn’t want you to see me like…’ He sighed and looked at his feet. Ian leaned forward and placed his hand under Mickey’s chin, lifting it up so he could look at him.

‘I don’t care about Frank, he deserved it. Just know I’m here. I said the same thing to Mandy and I want you to know it too’ Ian leant forward slowly and planted a sweet kiss on Mickey’s lips. They pulled away and Mickey sniffed quietly before saying:

‘Did you do that to Mandy too?’

Ian laughed and decided to play along, casually looking away from Mickey. ‘No, the other way round actually, she wants me bad.’ He looked back to Mickey and saw the shocked look on his face, Ian cracked up.

‘Oh my god you actually think we kissed?! Are you jealous?’ Ian raised his eyebrows, pulling Mickey closer as the older boy rolled his eyes.

‘No, my sister’s a skank. I wouldn’t be surprised is all.’ He said, looking anywhere but at Ian.

‘I only got my eye on one Milkovich.’ Ian said, seriously. Mickey reached up and touched Ian’s face, before leaning in and returning a chaste kiss to Ian’s mouth. They were still pressed against each other, chest to foot, faces inches apart.

‘In a week, this will all be over. We’ll be together, Terry’ll be back in the can and everything will be fine. I’ll protect you.’ Mickey nodded, carding his hand through Ian’s hair before pulling away completely. Goodnight’ Ian said.

‘Night, you sap’ Mickey laughed, pulling away.

On the other side of her door, Fiona stood listening to the boys’ conversation with her hand over her mouth. Upon hearing Mickey walking towards the door she quickly crossed the room and threw herself onto the bed, getting under the covers just in time as Mickey entered the room.

Pretending to be asleep Fiona heard Mickey get undressed and slip into bed beside her. She was furious. Absolutely fuming, until she heard Mickey’s wet sniff, and his heavy irregular breaths telling her that tears were again spilling form his eyes.

In that moment she couldn’t bear to hate him. She couldn’t be bothered to be angry. So what he didn’t tell her, she could see why he didn’t. She made a decision. She wouldn’t confront him, he didn’t need it right now and she knew he would tell her when he was ready. He was her best friend and she wasn’t about to give that up, so she turned over and found Mickey’s hand, encasing it in her own. _I guess that explains why he’s been less and less willing to fuck lately_ she thought. Fiona just wished Mickey had told her, she would have backed off immediately. But she knew Mickey probably had his reasons, so right now all she could do was pretend she was still ignorant to her ‘boyfriend’s affair with her younger brother.

He gripped her hand back, breaths slowing and sniffing stopping after a while and they fell asleep, not before Mickey reassured himself that in 6 days, Terry will be out, then back in jail, then he could be with Ian. 6 days to get through before he reached the light at the end of the tunnel. And when he felt Fiona’s hand slip into his, he was so grateful for his best friend, he couldn’t believe his luck. Those Gallaghers saved his life every day, that he was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Tuesday I know! But I have a long train ride today so I''ll try to write chapter 10 and get it up tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry gets released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd try to get it to you by tonight so here you go! It's a long and hard one guys, be warned.

Mickey woke up on the day of Terry’s release feeling as though his insides had turned to ice during the night. He took a deep sigh and opened his eyes. It was 11:47am and Fiona had seemingly already gotten up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up just as Mandy opened the door.

Mickey looked up as his sister walked to the bed and sat down next to him, grabbing his arm and resting her head on his shoulder.  
‘It’ll be okay, you know?’ Mandy said, looking up at Mickey as he stared straight ahead.

‘Yeah I know’ He said, letting his head fall on top of his sister’s. They sat there for a minute before they heard Fiona yelling at them to get downstairs. They looked at each other and smiled before Mandy yelled:

‘Yes mom, god!’ Mickey pulled on a pair of sweats and followed Mandy down the stairs into the kitchen. Fiona looked extremely harassed as she pottered around the kitchen, making the siblings breakfast.

‘What’s got your dick in a knot?’ Mickey asked, sliding onto one of the stools at the counter. Fiona gave him a deadpan look.

‘I hate Terry coming home too you know, that man gives me the creeps, majorly.’

‘You’re telling us!’ Mandy said ‘At least you’re not related to the bastard.’

‘Point’ Mickey said, looking at Fiona as he buttered a piece of toast.

‘Well you guys got the good genes’ Fiona said, ‘Why do you think I put up with you two?’

‘Um, because of our hilarious and edgy-but-cool personalities?’ Mandy said in faux-offence.

‘Not to mention, no one can match my lasagne-making skills’ Mickey said, getting up and rounding the counter to get the peanut butter, then making Fiona jump by hugging her from behind. Fiona looked between the two Milkoviches.

‘You two… You could be twins sometimes I swear. And get off me you weirdo’ She pushed Mickey off her who laughed and made his way back to his toast.

Just then Ian came down the stairs in jeans and a tight green T-shirt. Mickey deliberately looked away, he couldn’t go there today. He just couldn’t.

Ian greeted the family and sat down next to Mickey, stealing one of his pieces of toast.

‘Get outta here you piece of shit’ Mickey said, swatting Ian’s arm, who flatly refused to give back the stolen piece of toast.

‘Hey!’ Fiona said, ‘Liam is right next to you!’

‘Sorry Fi’ Mickey said, flicking Ian’s ear and taking the toast back while Ian howled in pain.

***

Fiona watched the two boys in a different light ever since she discovered their relationship, it had been six days and in that time she couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed sooner.

Mickey had gotten Ian a beer without asking, and had given him cigarettes from his own stash on more than one occasion. He had also made him breakfast once (given it was a boiled egg, but Mickey only ever stuck his neck out for Fiona and Mandy, and even that was rare) and had offered to go and get Ian a new toothbrush when Carl had used his to clean the bottom of his skateboard. And that was only in six days.

Fiona had come to realise she really didn’t mind that her boyfriend and her brother were an item. She knew her unusual lifestyle with Mickey would have to end sooner or later. She didn’t mind as long as Ian didn’t steal Mickey away from her completely. She still wanted her best friend.

As for worrying about Ian hurting Mickey, or vice versa, she saw the way they looked at each other. They weren’t hurting each other in a hurry. Ian looked at Mickey as though he hung the moon and the stars, and Mickey… Well Fiona had never seen Mickey look at anyone the way he looked at Ian.

Fiona truly believed that Ian had wormed his way inside the Mickey Milkovich circle of trust, and that was no easy feat. She was still annoyed neither Mickey nor Ian had told her about their relationship, but she continued to wait it out, one of them would blurt it out at some point, she just hoped for everyone’s sakes that it was after tonight. She remembered Ian’s words to Mickey six nights ago, and agreed with them. Everything would be better once tonight was over, and Terry was back in prison.

Fiona vowed to herself that he would be going back to prison tonight, no matter what she had to do, if that was the way to keep Mickey as happy as he’d been, she would do anything to make it happen.

***

Mickey took a deep breath before taking a rather large sip of his beer. They were all at The Alibi, the whole Gallagher clan and Mandy, minus Liam who had gone to Sheila’s and all the surviving Milkoviches accompanied by some of Terry’s dead-beat mates.

He hadn’t expected such a large turnout, it wasn’t as though this was Terry’s first ‘welcome home’ party. He looked around and spotted Ian who was chatting happily to Mandy and felt himself calm somewhat. He remembered for the millionth time Ian’s promise to protect him, and though it made him feel like a wimp, he knew Ian had his back. That calm was annihilated however when the door to the bar opened and the man himself entered.

Terry looked the same as he always did, ‘creepy as hell’ in Fiona’s words. He always had a smoke in his hand and a leer on his face. Mickey felt sick. He immediately made his presence known by yelling something or other, Mickey didn’t hear over the pounding of his heart in his ears. He looked over at Mandy who was looking at him too. They nodded in unison, both silently communicating that it was time to get this over with. Ian took one last look at Ian before walking towards his father.

‘Hey pops’ Mickey said in an overly enthusiastic way, which sounded horribly fake to his ears, but Terry didn’t seem to notice.

‘Son, Mandy!’ Terry boomed, leering. ‘Miss me?’ Mickey felt his insides write which disgust as his father looked between him and Mandy.

‘Of course, dad!’ Mandy said. Mickey couldn’t help but notice what a good actor Mandy was, she seemed genuinely happy to see their father. To anyone else it would be believable but Mickey could see the fear beneath the happy exterior.

They made small-talk for a minute, Terry singlehandedly managing to reawaken every insecurity either of the siblings had ever had.

‘Either of you managed to carry on the family business? Or did you leave it up to your knuckle-headed brothers?’

‘Well I hope you did something useful instead, no? Probably not, wouldn’t expect it form either of you anyway’

‘Where’s Fiona or that dead-beat boyfriend of yours Mandy? Or did you two manage to fuck that up as well?’

Right on cue Fiona sidled up to the trio, sliding her hand into Mickey’s when she reached them.

‘Terry!’ Fiona said, bristling when Terry leant forward and kissed her cheek, his hand landing on her waist.

‘Fiona! Still with my seemingly useless son I see?’ Fiona’s smile faltered as his hand moved further down her waist.

‘Yes’ she said, somewhat angrily, removing herself from Terry’s space, which he noticed. His eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth to say something but Mandy interrupted before shit got serious.

‘Lip’s over there, talking to Ian.’

‘Who the fuck is Ian?’ Terry looked over at the pair before turning back, looking expectantly at Mandy.

‘He’s Fiona’s brother.’ She said quickly, but Terry already seemed bored with the conversation.

‘I need another beer. Mickey go get me one.’ Mickey sighed and walked to the bar, signalling Kev for a drink.

‘How’s it going?’ Kev asked quietly as he filled a pint glass. Mickey just grimaced and took the beer. Just a few more hours Mickey thought to himself before returning to his father.

***

About an hour later everyone was sufficiently drunk. Ian was on his 6th beer and was definitely feeling it. He felt like being reckless, and that was a feeling that couldn’t be less-well placed tonight.

He sucked on his cigarette, watching Mickey and Fiona play happy families and feeling intensely jealous. He wanted to remind himself that he was with Mickey, Mickey was his, not Fiona’s. He checked to see where Terry was and saw that he had just started a game of pool. Good, Ian thought, I have at least 20 minutes.

He walked with purpose over to Mickey.

‘Come with me’ Ian said, and Mickey turned looking surprised, also checking where Terry was, before following Ian. Fiona watched them go with a bad feeling in her chest.

‘Where are we going?’ Mickey said, as he followed Ian towards the back of the bar. Ian moved behind Mickey and pushed him towards the back door of the bar, they both exited into the back alley and Mickey turned to face Ian.

‘Ian, what the-‘ but Ian cut him off with a fierce kiss. Mickey immediately pushed him back.

‘What the fuck are you doing?!’ Mickey asked, aghast.

‘I miss you, I hate seeing you with Fiona like that.’ Ian said, crowding Mickey against the wall, kissing his neck. He could feel the alcohol buzzing through his veins and all he knew was that he wanted Mickey, now.

‘Get off me man we can’t do this, what if something happens, what it someone sees-‘

‘Your dad’s literally just started a game of pool, he’ll be busy for ages.’

‘We can’t just… Ian-‘ Mickey was trying and failing to avoid Ian’s mouth on his. ‘What do you think is gonna happen? We’ll fuck, right here right now and go back in there with sex hair? No way man’ Mickey tried to push Ian off again but the attempts were futile.

‘No, but we can have a bit of fun can’t we?’

Ian knew he was winning, it just took those special words.

‘You know I’ll always protect you’ Ian said, kissing Mickey’s neck and reaching down into his jeans. He could feel Mickey giving in and planted his mouth on his, just as the back door to The Alibi swung open, and someone else entered the alley.

***

Fiona was getting edgy. Due to Iggy Milkovich asking her if she wanted another drink she hadn’t seen where Ian and Mickey actually went, and she was getting worried. They couldn’t try anything here unless they were out of their minds, what if Terry were to- Shit! Terry! She thought. She scanned the room for the man and came up empty. She started towards the bar to ask Kev if he’d seen anything when the back door to the bar burst open and a figure was practically thrown through it, landing on the floor with a dull thump.

Fiona watched in horror as her best friend got up off the floor and faced the red-faced Terry who had followed him through the door, yelling obscenities at his son.  
‘No son of mine will be a fucking ass-digger!’ he yelled as he punched Mickey in the face once, twice, three times, punctuating each syllable with another hit. Suddenly Ian appeared out of nowhere, yelling and jumped on Terry’s back. Terry screamed with rage as he tried to get Ian off him. He ran backwards into the wall and Ian grunted as all the wind was knocked out of him.

Terry started towards his son again as Terry’s brother Ronnie went for Ian. Ian got a solid couple of hits before getting a punch to the stomach.  
People were shouting and screaming as the brawl got larger. Lip jumped to Ian’s defence as Mandy watched, hands over her mouth. Fiona barely registered Kev reaching for something under the bar before she heard Terry yell:

‘I’ll fucking kill you, you faggot!’ Oh hell no, Fiona thought This has gone on for long enough.

Mickey was losing energy, he was taking hit after hit. Fiona ran towards Terry and stepped in front of Mickey but a hand pulled her back. She turned angrily to see Iggy, his face full of worry and anger.

‘He will not hesitate to hit you, Fiona. You know what he did to Mandy.’ He gave her a hard look and Fiona’s shoulders slumped in defeat. However Iggy swept passed her and entered the fray. Fiona was about to pull him back before she saw him repeat her actions, stepping in front of Mickey.

‘What the fuck are you doing, Ig?’ Terry asked, momentarily stunned by his son’s actions.

‘You gotta stop this, dad,’ Iggy said, and Fiona watched in surprise and admiration as Iggy squared up to his father. ‘Who gives a fuck if he likes dick. It’s 2015, get over yourself.’ But far from appeasing Terry, it now seemed he had two of his sons to fight. He aimed a punch at his eldest son but by this time, Mickey had got his bearings back. He hit Terry’s arm so it missed Iggy by inches, and the fight was back on.

Meanwhile Ian was still fighting Ronnie, and they seemed to be at stale-mate. Both were throwing punches but each of them were blocked. Lip was on the floor sporting a bloody nose, the man he’d been fighting with, one of Terry’s friends, out cold beside him. It seemed as though Lip had hit him over the head with a bottle.

Fiona looked around for Mandy, she couldn’t get involved in this or she’d get herself killed. But Fiona couldn’t see her anywhere. Then her attention was bought to Terry hitting Iggy with a brutal uppercut, seemingly knocking him out cold. He fell to the floor in what seemed like slow motion. Fiona couldn’t help but think Mickey had no chance now. Terry turned to his youngest son.

‘You’ve made a big mistake boy’ Terry said. Mickey was on his feet but he was an absolute mess. Face bloody, he was standing at an awkward angle, as if his ribs had been broken. He was wheezing, each breath seemed to cost him an awful amount of pain. ‘You think I’d let you off? Because you’re my son?’

Mickey faced his father, a look of defiance on his face.

‘Kill me then, because I’d rather be dead than live a lie anymore. I can’t do it, I’m too tired.’ Mickey gave a deep sigh.

‘Okay then,’ Terry said. He pulled a glock out of the back of his jeans and pointed it at Mickey’s face. Ian began to shout but Ronnie took his lapse of concentration in his stride and slammed a bar stool across his back, it broke and Ian fell to the floor.

Mickey reached out his arm towards Ian, and a gun-shot sounded. Mickey looked dazed and confused for a second, eyeing his father’s gun, which hadn’t been fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff-hanger me up, right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Terry's release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this Saturdays and Wednesdays thing is really working out great! Not...

Ian woke up with a start. All the events of the night before came flooding back to him.

‘Fuck!’ He said, aloud. He scrabbled around on his nightstand for his phone which someone had left there, he waited as it rang Mickey’s phone, but no one answered.

He jumped out of bed and practically ran to Fiona and Mickey’s room, flinging the door open to find it empty. All he remembered was a shot going off, and the look of pure shock on Mickey’s face before everything went black.

Ian ran downstairs, expecting to see Mickey making himself some coffee, or sitting at the table waiting for Debbie to finish his pancakes. Ian would run down the stairs and Mickey would grin at him, making a crude joke and causing Ian’s whole body to sag with relief. However when he made it downstairs, he found the kitchen and the living room empty.

Ian felt the tears burn at his eyes. How could he have been so fucking reckless, so fucking stupid? All he had to do was keep his dick in his pants for one night. He’d coaxed Mickey out. He was the one that assured Mickey nothing was going to happen. And now his boyfriend had been fucking shot because of him. Dead, because of him.

He leant against the fridge and let himself sink to the ground as the tears spilled out of his eyes. He cried, his body racked with sobs, head in his hands. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Lip and Mandy standing over him.

‘You okay man?’ Lip said, worry all over his face.

‘Am I okay? _Am I okay?_ My boyfriend is dead because of me and you’re asking if I’m okay?!’ The looks of shock and disgust Ian was met with on each of their faces surprised him. Then a look of realisation came over Lip’s face.

‘I think we need to explain exactly what happened last night man’

***

Fiona woke up the morning after Terry’s release, but she didn’t open her eyes. It took her a second to remember the happenings of the previous night, and when she did the realisation of the events crashed down upon her.

Mandy would be distraught. How would she ever get over what had happened? To have lived with someone your whole life, a member of the family shot before your own eyes, especially if you’d been the one who did the deed.

Fiona took a deep breath, and opened her eyes as someone moved beside her. She turned to face the still-asleep-Mickey and felt a wave of pity wash over her. He’d told her what had happened. Ian had coaxed him out, had a little too much to drink and decided to act recklessly.

To say Fiona was cross with Ian was an understatement. She was furious. All he had to do was keep his dick in his pants for one night. One night, but he couldn’t even manage a couple of hours. Mickey felt a little differently, when they’d gotten back to the Milkovich house, all he’d wanted to do was find Ian.

_‘I gotta see him! Let me go!’ Mickey said. He was drunk and hurt and he wanted Ian. Why couldn’t Fiona see that?_

_‘Who cares whose fault it was?! It takes two to tango and I followed him out there. I saw him go down before the gun went off, he doesn’t know what’s happened! What if he thinks-, what if-’ Mickey said, still struggling against Fiona, but his injuries made him weak._

_‘You can see him tomorrow, I promise. But now you need to rest.’ Mickey reluctantly gave in, slumping onto his old bed and curling up into a ball, the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks._

_Fiona went out for a cigarette, giving Mickey some time alone so he could fall asleep, and returned to get into the bed herself, wearing some of Mickey’s sweats and an old T-Shirt, and pull the sheets over the pair of them._

Fiona knew Ian would be freaking out, and that he would come here first, but she was ready for him. He wouldn’t be seeing Mickey until she’d had a severe word with him.

‘Don’t let him in when he comes’ Mickey said beside her, making her jump. He was facing away from her, but she could still hear every word. ‘I know I said I wanted to see him last night, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. He knew the risks and he still took them and that’s not on.’

Fiona sighed. Though she was angry with Ian, she had kind of hoped everything would be fine in the morning. She knew Mickey wouldn’t look at her because he didn’t want her to see him crying.

‘I’m not angry. I’m just confused. Tell him that- that I need space. I’ll come to him when I’m ready.’ He turned to face her and Fiona had to physically stop herself from gasping.

Mickey’s injuries looked so much worse. His face was a mess. Bloody cuts and bruises all over it. She could see that even the action of rolling over in bed caused him pain. She felt tears sting under her eyelids.

‘Can you do that… Please?’ Mickey asked. Fiona nodded, taking Mickey’s hand iin her own and squeezing it for a second.

‘Yeah’ she said. ‘Of course.’

***

‘So Mandy shot Terry?’ Ian asked. He and Lip were sitting on the porch having a smoke. Mandy had gone back to bed, not wanting to hear the story retold.

‘Yeah man, with Kev’s gun. Got off on self-defence, thank fuck. I don’t know what I’d do without her.’ Lip said, taking a drag and looking somewhat dramatically into the distance for a second. However the spell was broken when he turned to face Ian, stubbing out his cigarette and saying ‘Well he deserved it the fucking dick.’

The relief that had come with knowing Mickey was safe had been like a brick in the face. He’s actually started crying again during the retelling of the grand event. He was so fucking happy. Of course he wanted to see Mickey, he wanted to run to the Milkovich house right no, but he didn’t know what to do, how to act, what to say or if it was the best idea. All he needed was a prod in the right direction. Cue Lip.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a minute, before Lip said ‘So, you and Mickey huh?’ smirking. Guilt filled Ian from head to toe at the thought of Mickey. He nodded sadly, looking at his hands.  ‘Man, if you really did something wrong then it’s no use sitting here whining and wallowing to me about it, you gotta find him and tell it to him.’

Ian looked up at Lip and nodded. He got up, mentally shook himself and walked down the pathway at the back of the house to the road beyond.

‘Quick question,’ Ian said, turning back to Lip, ‘Why did you and Mandy looked so disgusted when I thought I’d ‘killed my boyfriend’?’  

‘Well, seeing as Terry was the one who got shot, first conclusion was that Terry was your boyfriend… Safe to say that would have been a plot twist for the fucking ages.’ Lip grinned at the look of utter disgust on Ian’s face.

‘Yeah, I get it now,’ Ian said, turning back to the road and setting off at a run in the direction of the Milkovich house. ‘Wish me luck!’

Ian just heard Lip shouting at him to not fuck it up before he was sprinting down the street.

***

Fiona was making breakfast and coffee when she heard pounding on the door, as she knew she would at some point. She took a deep sigh, and mentally prepared herself for the conversation ahead.

She opened the door and was faced with her younger brother, panting and holding the doorframe for support.

‘Hi Fi’ Ian said. Then he straightened up quickly. He seemed to have completely forgotten that Fiona wasn’t supposed to know about him and Mickey. ‘Um, is Mickey around? I just want to… um-‘

‘Cut the shit, Ian. He doesn’t want to see you.’

The look of shock on Ian’s face was quickly replaced with anger.

‘He didn’t say that. He wants to see me I know it. Let me in… Please?’ Fiona could see the genuine fear on Ian’s face at the prospect of being rejected by Mickey. It hurt her heart. It was herder to reprimand her brother than she thought it would have been. She could see that harsh words were not what he needed right now.

‘Pumpkin I’m sorry, he did say that. He told me to tell you that he’s not ready. He’ll come to you when he is. He’s upset about what happened, what you did.’

Ian’s body seemed to buckle, lose all its energy as his eyes welled up with tears.

‘Is he real- really mad?’ Ian sniffed. He looked so dejected. Fiona’s heart filled with pity just looking at him.

‘No, baby’ Fiona said, joining him on the porch and taking him into her arms. Ian leant into her, the tears staining the T-Shirt she was wearing. ‘He told me specifically to tell you that. He just needs time. But you need to take this time to think about things, Ian. What you did last night, it could have been Mickey lying in a morgue right now.’

‘I know’ Ian sighed. ‘I’m gonna go. He deserves space. I’ll wait, I’ll wait forever for him.’ Fiona sighed and nodded. Ian turned and walked down the steps, he looked back one last time and waved, before walking back down the street, back towards the Gallagher house.

Fiona re-entered the house, closed the door and found Mickey leaning against the wall where he would have been hidden from Ian’s position on the porch.

‘You hear all of that?’ Fiona said.

‘Yup, came out here to save my breakfast,’ he said, gesturing towards the enormous stack of bacon on the counter. He walked towards Fiona and hesitantly placed a small kiss on her cheek. ‘Thanks for that… Talking to him, you know.’

‘That’s okay.’ Fiona said, smiling. ‘Now what makes you think that bacon’s for you? You know full well I could eat all of that without a problem, you want breakfast, you make it.’

Mickey grinned as he sat down with Fiona, each sporting a cup of coffee and taking some of the bacon off the plate.

‘I actually uh…’ Fiona started, as though she was trying to act casual. She was failing miserably. ‘I made enough for three, if Iggy’s here, I thought he could have some…’ Fiona looked down at her food and Mickey’s eyes widened.

‘Oh my god, Fi.’ Mickey said incredulously. ‘Iggy? Really?’

‘What?!’ Fiona said, blushing and avoiding Mickey’s eye. ‘I’ve always found him attractive… and he was very heroic last night, I saw a new side to him. And anyway it’s only a bit of bacon not a fucking ring, jeez.’

‘IGGY’ Mickey yelled. Fiona’s eyes widened and she made hushing sounds and hand gestures at him while Mickey laughed.

‘WHAT?!’ Iggy shouted form his room, clearly pissed off at being woken up.

‘GET UP YOU LAZY SHIT, FIONA’S MADE YOU BACON.’ There was some shuffling and scuffling before Iggy’s door banged open and the man himself entered the kitchen in a pair of sweats. Mickey could see Fiona working hard to avoid looking at Iggy’s rather toned torso.

He sat down and gave Fiona the once over. Mickey was slightly regretting his decision to call Iggy out seeing as the sexual tension that now filled the room could be cut with a knife. They all ate their bacon in silence until Iggy said:

‘Well if you make bacon this good, you can stay’ Iggy said, and Fiona blushed before replying:

‘Cooking good bacon isn’t all I’m good for.’ Iggy raised his eyebrows, eyes practically piercing Fiona, making her blush even harder.

‘That right? What else you got?’

‘I’m leaving.’ Mickey said quickly. He put his pate on the counter and gave the pair one last look before heading back to his room, he didn’t think they’d even noticed him leave.

He flopped down onto his bed and his head was immediately filled with thoughts of Ian. He would stay true to his word, he would find Ian when he was ready. This was a bump in the road, yes, but Gallagher wasn’t about to get rid of him that easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far guys, feedback has been amazing :) ur the best xxxxxxxxxxxxx
> 
> PS not even sorry for Iggy/Fiona


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian seeks advice from Mandy, while Mickey is finally ready to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Ian being a sap. 
> 
> (Actual warning: Homophobic slurs.)
> 
> Oh my god I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Shame on me. But I'm back on track so fear not, friends.

The couple of days that passed were hell for both Ian and Mickey. Ian sat stewing, wondering when the hell Mickey was going to make his move while Mickey sat thinking about what he actually wanted. He came up dry.

He had no idea what he wanted from Ian, or what he wanted to happen long-term between them. All he knew was that these few months with Ian had been some of the best of his life, and that in the short-term, he just wanted it to go back to the way it was, before Terry’s release, before he caught them. He didn’t know what he wanted to happen in the future, but he would figure that out with Ian by his side.

So Mickey found himself typing a short message to Ian to meet him at the abandoned building asap, before shucking on his coat and heading out the door.

***

Ian had been waiting with bated breath for word from Mickey, but after three days of complete radio silence, he was beginning to give up hope. He expressed these thoughts to Mandy.

Mandy, of course was devastated (at first) that neither of the boys had told her about their secret love affair, however she moved on and accepted the fact that it was for the best quite quickly. She had told Ian that she was there for him should he ever need to talk, and Ian himself felt comfortable enough to ask her advice concerning Mickey’s lack of communication.

He knocked on her and Lip’s room door. He opened it to find Mandy and Lip sitting up on the bed, Lip on his laptop and Mandy (who was wearing glasses? Since when?) flicking through some papers. When the door opened Mandy hastily shoved the papers under the sheets while Lip slammed his laptop lip shut. Ian didn’t much care for why they were acting so weird, his heart being in such a vulnerable state and all, and ignored their shadiness to address Mandy.

‘Hey Mands, can I have a word?’

‘Sure! Lip, scram’ Mandy said. Lip sighed but did as he was told, patting Ian on the back as he exited the room, closing the door behind him.

‘Step into my office’ Mandy said, patting the bed beside her. Ian nodded and flung himself down onto the bed, moving his arm so it covered his eyes.

‘I don’t know how much longer I can take this’ he moaned, not removing his arm from his face. ‘How long am I meant to wait?! It’s been three days he clearly wants to break up. The silence is killing me, man.’

Ian felt Mandy shuffling around on the bed, as if she was getting comfortable. She clearly thought they were going to be here for a while.

‘Let me tell you a few things about my brother’ she said to Ian, utterly cool with Ian asking her to shed some light on the current situation, ‘I have only seen him truly care for 2 people in my life, apart from me. Our mother, and Fiona.’

Ian sat and listened in silence, staring into the black abyss that his arm provided. ‘But now I can add another person to that list, he’s a giant freckly ginger dude who Mickey clearly cares about immensely because we all saw the way he protected you in front of Terry. Believe me, I speak from experience saying that you are definitely within the Mickey Milkovich circle of trust.’

Ian lowered his arm a fraction and peeked at Mandy. ‘Really?’ He asked, still unsure.

‘Yes!’ She said exasperatedly. ‘And plus, are you even listening to yourself? It’s been _three days._ You are literally the most impatient person ever. And if I am not much mistaken you told Fiona that you would…’ She paused, seemingly steeling herself for what she was about to say, as though it would cause her physical pain, ‘ _wait for him forever’,_ she covered her mouth mimicking vomiting.

‘Which is the sappiest thing anyone has ever said in the history of the universe by the wa-‘

‘Hey! That was meant for Fiona’s ears only! That bitch’ Ian said indignantly, but without any heat.

‘Anyway that’s beside the point. What I mean is that you said you would, and if you’re willing to give up after three days, I wonder if your heart’s really in it.’

Ian removed his arm completely from his face, looking at Mandy and letting her words sink in. She shrugged but Ian knew as he thought of Mickey. He knew that he would do anything to get him back, no matter how long it took or how long he would have to endure Mickey’s stony silence.

‘You’re right, I’m being a pussy.’ Mandy seemed satisfied with his answer as she dug out the mysterious papers from under the sheets and began flicking through them again.

‘He’ll come around, you’ll see.’ She said, and for the first time, Ian believed her.

Later that evening over dinner, Ian’s phone vibrated against his leg and he dug it out, reading Mickey’s text over and over for a solid minute before jumping up from his seat at the table and grabbing his coat.

‘Where are you going?!’ Fiona said in surprise. Ian just gave her a knowing look and left the house, not before he saw Fiona’s face of realisation and a subtle thumbs up.

She checked her own phone to find a message from Mickey telling her that he was meeting up with Ian to try and sort things. She smiled to herself before reaching for Liam’s knife and fork to cut up his chicken.

***

Mickey had smoked half his pack of cigarettes by the time Ian joined him on the roof of the abandoned building. He heard hurried footsteps which sounded like they were taking the stairs two at a time, before Ian burst through the stone doorway onto the roof.

It felt like de ja vu to Ian, as he remembered the first time they had been on this roof together, the day they’d kissed for the first time. Things were so different now.

‘Hey’ Ian breathed, watching Mickey stub out his cigarette on the wall and walk over to Ian.

‘Hey’ he replied. It was so awkward, for both of them. Ian looked at the ground shuffling his feet while Mickey just couldn’t bring himself to look Ian in the eyes.

‘How have you been?’ Mickey asked, just as Ian said ‘so what’s up?’ They both laughed awkwardly and Mickey finally looked up at Ian. He had bags under his eyes, as though he wasn’t getting any sleep and he looked pale. Mickey didn’t imagine that he looked any better, he hated to think anything so sappy but he thought that the two not being together might have actually taken a physical toll.

‘So what’s up’ Ian repeated. Mickey instantly regretted being the one to instigate the meet up, because it meant that he’d actually have to start to conversation.

‘I just wanted to see you’ Mickey said truthfully. Ian’s body seemed to sag with relief and he gave the first genuine smile Mickey had seen in a while. It heightened Mickey’s mood immediately, those smiles held the light of like, a billion suns. Mickey smiled back.

‘I’m glad you wanted to meet up,’ Ian said, still smiling. ‘Gives us a chance to properly talk about stuff, you know?’ Mickey didn’t answer but nodded somewhat stiffly.

‘It’s just hard, you know? Well I suppose it _was_ hard.’ Mickey started, again avoiding Ian’s eye. ‘My dad was constantly slating gay people, beating them up, calling them faggots, well I suppose you heard some of his favourite names the night he…’ Mickey paused but carried on after only a second. ‘It was unfair of me to ask you to come to his release party, it was too risky… cruel.’

However Ian was quick to comment: ‘No Mick,’ he said, reaching forward to take one of Mickey’s hands in his own. ‘I shouldn’t have made you come outside with me, it was dumb and reckless. I knew the risks but I still put our lives in danger just because I was jealous of you and Fiona.’ Mickey blanched at that.

‘You know me and Fiona-‘

‘Are just friends, yeah’ Ian interrupted. ‘But it still hurts to see you play house, you know? I want that with you, and seeing you play the part so well with Fiona-‘

‘Oh sorry Ian!’ Mickey exclaimed, starting to get a little testy, he whipped his hand out of Ian’s as he said: ‘Sorry I had to play the part of world’s greatest heterosexual boyfriend in front of my homophobic piece of shit dad who would have murdered me if I gave off the tiniest vibe of gay!’

Mickey could feel himself losing control, and he knew he was about to say something he regretted but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to play house with Ian too, except he wouldn’t only be playing it, he would have it, for real. But being gay was bad, it was how he’d been raised, and though he had come to accept his sexuality… _Old habits die hard_ he guessed.

‘I’m not going to be your sappy little lovey dovey boyfriend so if you’re looking for that you got the wrong guy.’ Ian looked shocked at the sudden outburst, his hand still in mid-air from where Mickey had pulled his own away.

‘If you want me to do all that shit in public it’s not gonna happen and I can’t be with you if that’s what you want, because I’m sorry but I’m not a complete fag!’ As soon as the words had come out of his mouth he knew he’d done it. He’d fucked up, yet again. Ian’s face seemed to change from one of upset to complete indifference and Mickey felt his heart crumple in on itself.

‘Fine’ Ian said. He looked so done.  He started backing away from Mickey, towards the stairs. Mickey was about to tell him to wait, to tell him he was sorry and that he didn’t mean it, but Ian spoke and it seemed to be Mickey’s turn to listen.

‘I’m going, because I can’t be with someone who leaves me hanging, putting me through hell for three days of complete silence, then when we finally meet proceeds to give off completely mixed signals and calls me a fag. Because I do want those things Mickey. I want to be with you, for real. No Fiona, no lies, just you and me. But you need to work out what the fuck you want because I’m done taking shit and getting nothing back.’ He turned to walk away, and each step felt like a dagger to Mickey’s stomach.

‘You said you’d wait forever for me’ Mickey said quietly. Ian stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes. _Fiona had told him that as well?!_ Ian thought to himself, _we will be having words._ Ian turned back around, looking Mickey straight in the eye and saying loudly:

‘Mickey for fuck sake _what do you want’_

‘Not to fucking leave!’ Ian’s eyes widened. ‘I want you to stay because everyone fucking leaves. I’m sorry I’m so fucking stunted when it comes to the romantic shit, believe me, it pisses me off too! It’s so frustrating, not everyone gets to blurt out how they fucking feel every minute. It’s so easy for you, Gallagher, but not for me. But I am telling you now. I want that shit too. I might not admit it or shout it from the fucking rooftops but I do, and it’s going to take some time but I want to meet you halfway with this shit.’ Mickey took a deep breath and closed his eyes, willing Ian to do something.

He opened his eyes when he felt his hand being taken gently, to find Ian standing only a few inches away from him. Ian’s other hand reached up and cupped Mickey’s face as he closed the distance between them, placing his lips upon Mickey’s. Mickey reacted immediately, hand snaking behind Ian’s head to grip the short strands of hair there.

It could have been a minute or several bright, sunlit hours before they parted, slightly out of breath, to look at each other.

‘Are you in this?’ Ian asked, and Mickey knew what he was really asking. _Are you in this for real, no Fiona, no lies, just you and me?_

Mickey smiled up at Ian and nodded, because he was sure that as long as Ian was around, he didn’t want to kiss anyone else like that.

‘Yeah, I am.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only way is up from now on peeps! Only two chapters to go.
> 
> Also deffo some make-up smut in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey decide to drop the bomb, but how will it go down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so sappy but hey ho idc. Everyone needs some fluff once in a while. 
> 
> PS This turned into a fuckin' massive 3K chapter, be warned.

Ian and Mickey could hardly keep their hands off each other as they made their way through downtown Chicago, but they knew they had to. Their newfound freedom stretched only to the limits of the Gallagher-Milkovich households at the present time, and they were fine with that. Neither of them were the exhibitionist types.

‘Is anyone at home?’ Ian said, his voice low with lust by Mickey’s ear, as Mickey himself tripped up the stairs to the worn-down old house.

‘I don’t think so…’ Mickey said quietly, gently turning the handle and pushing the front door open. The door being unlocked didn’t give the boys any clues as to whether the house was empty as they never locked it. Even with Terry gone, no one in their right minds would try to rob the Milkoviches.

‘Iggy? Mandy?’ Mickey called after they’d crossed the threshold. There was no reply and the house was quiet and still. However that was soon lost as Ian slammed the door, spun Mickey around and pushed him up against it.

He kissed up Mickey’s neck as the shorter man ripped off his and Ian’s jackets, hands flying to clutch Ian’s biceps as he rutted up against him. Mickey felt Ian’s hand struggle with the fly of his jeans while the other one tangled in his dark hair. _Fuck_ Mickey thought, it had been too long. Mickey helped Ian along with his jeans and before long they were both stark naked.

Mickey looked around cautiously. He’d never done this before so openly in this house. The Milkovich house of horrors. Ian seemed to notice the look of trepidation on his face.

It didn’t help that the last time they were in this situation, Terry himself had witnessed it. Mickey’s stomach turned at the thought, and for a split second he had the urge to run. He suddenly felt dirty and exposed. He wasn’t ready, Terry would always be a shadow hanging over him, fuelling his stunted emotional range and unwillingness to show any remote feeling. Ian didn’t deserve this, Ian deserved someone who could walk with him down the street, hand in hand without feeling like shit about themselves, Ian deserved someone brave, Ian-

‘Hey’ Ian said. Mickey had been avoiding his eye, turning paler each second he stood staring into nothing. ‘Hey!’ He repeated, placing his fingers under Mickey’s chin so that he would look him in the eye.

Mickey looked up at Ian, and he saw (not for the first time) but he _really_ saw the way Ian looked at him, like he’d hung the fucking moon. In that moment, Mickey knew Ian loved him. And it scared him shitless to consider the possibility that he most definitely felt the same, but he knew in that moment that the love Ian would give him would be nothing compared to the hate and abuse Terry gave him. In time, it would all be erased, as long as Ian was with him.

Ian was caressing his cheek lightly now, whispering soothing words to Mickey. Even if he wasn’t completely listening he appreciated the gesture. He felt some sort of prickly sensation begin at the back of his eyes and realised with horror that he was about to cry. In front of Gallagher. Oh hell no.

He cleared his throat and gave an awkward chuckle before punching Ian lightly on the arm and saying ‘You gonna leave me hanging all night or you gonna fuck me?’ albeit a little sniffily. Ian heaved a sigh before taking Mickey by the hand and leading him to Mickey’s bedroom.

Once inside he lead the shorter man to the edge of the bed and shoved him lightly so that he fell backwards onto it. Ian then joined him, crawling up his body so they were face to face and stroking his hand lightly through Mickey’s hair. He leaned down to kiss him and everything in Mickey’s mind went blank.

He felt Ian reach for the bedside table to retrieve the essentials, but he just lay back and relaxed, fully for what seemed like the first time in a century. He breathed slowly and deeply, letting out the occasional moan as Ian opened him up. No conscious thoughts would form in his mind, all he could think about was Ian, and that the gaping hole inside his was gradually being filled with each passing moment, right up to the top.

‘Mick?’ Ian’s voice suddenly entered in on his thoughts, Mickey opened his eyes and found Ian’s face about an inch away from his own. ‘Thank god, I thought you’d fallen asleep on me’ Ian chuckled but Mickey shook his head.

‘Nah man, believe me. I’m awake and I’m here with you.’ He said it with a sincerity he hoped Ian would pick up on, and as he leant down to kiss him, Mickey’s hand on Ian’s cheek, he knew the message had been received.

They continued to kiss as Ian shuffled around on the bed, lining himself up with Mickey’s entrance, and when he pushed in both boys felt a sort of love and satisfaction they’d never had, even with each other. Maybe it was because this was their first time since they’d decided on their relationship, or maybe because they’d been through so much to get to this point, but either way the feeling was overwhelmingly good.

Ian rocked back and forth gently, but hard enough to give Mickey what he wanted. It was a mixture of everything. Rough but gentle, harsh but tender, restless but calm, but overall… Something had changed, and Mickey could feel it, he bet Ian could too but he didn’t mind. It didn’t scare him as much as he thought it would.

This thing with Ian? It was good. He knew that, and for the first time in forever he felt content with the world. He had a best friend who would do anything for him, a sister who he pretended to hate but loved to love and a boyfriend (Mickey smiled to himself at the label) who he knew he loved to the moon and back. He could feel a tear or two leaking out of his eye but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He brought his hand up from where it rested on Ian’s cheek to grip the back of his neck as he muttered:

‘Fuck Ian, I’m so close.’

‘Same’ Ian replied. About two dozen thrusts and a long list of muttered obscenities later they came. It may have been a few seconds apart but it was close enough.

Ian collapsed next to Mickey, breathing heavily as his orgasm subsided.

‘Fuck.’ He said, looking over at Mickey. ‘Fuck!’ He said again, his blissed out voice replaced with worry when he saw the tear tracks down Mickey’s face.

‘Are you okay?’ he said hurriedly, wiping the tracks away. However Mickey slapped his hand away before continuing Ian’s actions.

‘I’m fine you dork, just being an emotional fucking sap. Don’t get used to it.’

‘I won’t…’ Ian said thoughtfully. ‘I didn’t even know you had tear ducts till today’ he continued playfully, wrapping his arm around Mickey’s shoulders and resting his head in the crook of the darker man’s neck despite his half-assed complaints.

They were silent for a minute, both enjoying their afterglows before Ian spoke up. ‘So… Shall we tell everyone tonight?’

Mickey prepared himself for the wave of dread that always came with telling someone about his sexuality, but it never came. He looked down at Ian and wondered how this lone man could make years and years of fear go away.

‘Yeah’ He replied, smiling down at Ian before closing the distance between them, placing his lips on Ian’s.

***

‘Fuck.’ Mickey said to himself as he stood on the Gallagher’s porch, lighting up a cigarette, hands shaking. His nerves had at last decided to make an appearance as he listened to all the Gallagher-Milkovich clan inside the house making noise. It felt like his heart was beating right out of his chest as he tried to regain his composure. The door behind him opened and he nearly had a heart attack.

Ian sidled up next to him and promptly stole his smoke, but Mickey couldn’t bring himself to care, he was more concentrated in trying to keep control of his breathing.

‘Woah Mick, calm down man!’ Ian said calmly, watching Mickey struggle.

‘Fuck off man. I’ve never done anything like this.’ Mickey snapped back.

Ian sighed and crushed the butt of the cigarette out. He grabbed Mickey’s shoulders and turned the shorter man to face him.

‘It is going to be fine.’ He said slowly, and if it was anyone else Mickey would have decked them for talking to him like a five year old, but this was Ian and he should probably listen… ‘Let’s just go and get it over with.’

Mickey took a few deep breaths before nodding, mentally and physically shaking himself. _Get it together,_ he thought. After about a minute he was breathing normally, heart rate was steady and he was ready to do this shit.

‘Boys! Dinner!’ He heard Fiona shout and nope. Here we go again.

‘Fuck!’ Mickey exclaimed, turning back to face the back yard as yet again a wave of anxiety crashed over him.

‘No! Nope. Come on, we are doing this now. Before you chicken out.’ Ian said, and before Mickey could respond he was opening the door and re-entering the house.

 _Okay_ Mickey thought. _Here we go._

***

‘So you’re gay’ Debbie said slowly. All the Gallaghers and Milkoviches (including Iggy, though no one really knew why he was there) sans Frank were sitting around the tiny kitchen table, having just listened to Ian’s long winded explanation and reveal of his and Mickey’s relationship.

‘Yes, we both are.’ Ian replied, connected to Mickey from shoulder to thigh as the grilling began.

‘Yes we all know you’re gay, Ian.  We haven’t all been living under rocks you know.’  Ian raised his eyebrows and stopped talking at Debbie’s reply.

‘But then… How were you with Fiona?’ Carl asked, looking confused as ever. ‘Because I know you guys were fucking-‘

‘Carl!-‘

‘Because I heard it all the time’ he made a screwed up face, and Ian felt a dull pang of jealousy as his words. ‘Gross.’ Mickey hesitated before speaking for the first time since the bomb was dropped.

‘I guess you could say I’m bi?’

‘What’s the difference between bi and gay?’ Carl shot back, Mickey rolled his eyes but Debbie stepped up to the plate.

‘Bisexual is when you are attracted to both the male and female sex.’ Debbie said, as if she’d googled it.

‘I mean, I could still have sex with girls if I wanted too, but I think I’m going strictly dickly for a while as long as Ian’s around. Mickey looked quickly at Ian and saw him looking at him with that look again, the same one he’d seen back at the Milkovich house. He liked that look, it reminded him that he and Ian were in it for the long haul.

Mickey looked around at his crazy family, who had all got back to chatting amongst themselves and he couldn’t believe what an anti-climax the whole ‘reveal’ had turned out to be. He was happy about it. It seemed that it definitely wasn’t going to be the highlight of the evening or anything, nowhere near the centre of attention, and he was perfectly content with that.

The spell was broken when Lip stood up.

‘Guys!’ He said, having to repeat himself a couple of times to get absolutely everyone’s attention. ‘I’m sorry to steal the spotlight guys’ he said, looking at Ian and Mickey before continuing. ‘But Mands and I have some news.’

‘Sit down you dork, we can all hear you fine.’ Iggy piped up and everyone’s heads turned to him. Lip looked a bit taken aback but sat back down all the same. Mickey saw Fiona giggle at Iggy, blushing, before quickly looking back to Lip.

‘We’ve been thinking, and the lovely Milkovich place of residence has been looking a bit sparse lately.’ Mickey definitely knew where this was going. ‘And given this new but, let’s face it, completely expected turn of events’ he gestured towards Ian and Mickey, ‘Mandy and I have decided to move.’

There was a moment of silence which lasted all of two seconds before total uproar erupted from the table.

Iggy was shouting about how he liked the place to himself, Carl was asking if he could have Lip’s bed, Debbie was shouting about who was going to finish off her calculus homework and Fiona was asking how the fuck they were going to afford anything without extra income.

‘Hey. Hey, Hey!’ Lip shouted. Everyone went quiet. ‘I haven’t even finished.’ Everyone waited with baited breath for the third bombshell of the night.

‘I’m going to college!’ Again, silence for a second, then uproar. However this time it was shouts of jubilation and congratulation from everyone around the table. Lip and Mandy were smiling as everyone laughed and cheered around them. Ian reached across the table to slap his brother’s hand.

‘That’s great, man.’ Ian said genuinely. Lip smiled back before turning to thank a congratulating Iggy.

Mickey knew he was right about his coming out not being the biggest news of the night.

***

Five hours later found all the adults sitting in the back yard on shitty plastic lawn chairs, passing three joints around the circle. Liam, Debbie and Carl had gone to bed so that left Fiona, Iggy, Lip, Mandy, Ian and Mickey all sat around chatting.

‘I know Carl asked but I was planning on offering my bed to you and Mickey’ Lip said as he passed Ian one of the joints. ‘You two will need your space now!’ He raised an eyebrow and Ian rolled his eyes. However he took this opportunity to ask Lip a question that had been bugging him.

‘Was it really expected…? Did you know about us?’

Lip smirked and looked to Mandy, Ian followed his gaze. ‘That girl is a fucking machine man, she can spot awkward sexual tension a mile off.’ Ian nodded, it made sense.

Opposite Lip and Ian sat Mandy and Fiona.

‘I’m just worried about money is all’ Fiona admitted, taking a long drag off the joint. ‘Lip’s always contributed.’

‘So have I?!’ Mandy said indignantly. ‘I’m not going to some fancy ass college. I’m keeping my job and my paycheck, and I’m actually getting promoted to “manager of the waffle cottage” now.’ She said, rolling her eyes. She wanted to get a better job, and she would, just give her time. ‘I’ll sneak a bit more into the squirrel fund.’

‘Thanks, Mandy.’ Fiona said, giving her a warm motherly smile. Which after all these years still made Mandy believe someone was looking out for her.

‘And by the way, neither of us can cook for shit so don’t think you’ll be getting rid of us, we’ll be round for dinner more than you’d like.’ She laughed.

‘Never.’ Fiona said truthfully, passing the joint along to Mandy.

Mickey sat next to Ian with Iggy on the other side of him.

‘So you gonna be living here now lil’ bro?’ Iggy asked, sucking in the pungent smoke.

‘It may have escaped your notice dear brethren, but I’ve been living here for the past four years.’ Mickey said, a look of pure confusion on his face.

‘No!’ Iggy said, matching Mickey’s confused look. He got over it pretty quick though. ‘How come it’s been four years and I still haven’t tapped that?’

Mickey followed Iggy’s gaze and landed on Fiona who was laughing with Mandy. He turned back to his brother and whacked him hard on the head.

‘Ow what the fuck?!’ Iggy exclaimed, dropping the joint on the floor in the scuffle and hurrying to retrieve it.

‘She is not one of your hump and dumps, okay? You hurt her and I will fuck you up.’ Mickey said completely seriously.

‘Keep your fucking hair on dude?!’ Iggy said, rubbing his head on the spot where Mickey had hit. ‘What happened to bros before hoes?!’

‘Shut up man, that girl has got me through a lot, she’s always been-‘

‘Oh don’t get all fucking sappy on me now,’ Iggy moaned. ‘For your information I was going to ask her if she wanted to grab a bite at the waffle cottage sometime.’ Iggy avoided Mickey’s gaze as he said it, and Mickey rolled his eyes.

‘The waffle cottage? You couldn’t think of anywhere nicer?’

‘Family discount man.’ Iggy replied shamelessly, quirking his eyebrows at Mickey, laughing as he took a hit of the joint. Mickey snatched it out of his hands trying to subdue the smile working its way onto his face.

‘I see you smiling man!’ Iggy said knowingly, awakening an old trick he used to play on Mickey as kids. Mickey would be angry but Iggy would always make him laugh in the end and bam, fight over.

‘Shut up you fucking dork.’ Mickey said, turning away from Iggy before bursting out laughing. He pushed Iggy’s lawn chair over, and the man himself along with it for revenge. When everyone (yes, everyone) had helped him off the ground, they decided it was time for bed.

Everyone said their respective goodnights, and Iggy took the couch after Fiona insisted that he “couldn’t walk home at this time of night!”, even though Mickey couldn’t think of a single person who wouldn’t run the other way when they saw Iggy walking down a dark alley in the middle of the night.

Ian and Mickey brushed their teeth together before making their way to Ian’s room. Lip and Mandy planned to move into the Milkovich home sometime the following week, meaning they had to make do with Ian’s tiny single bed.

Mickey felt weird not getting ready to sleep alongside Fiona, and he remembered at the last moment that he forgot to say goodnight. He told Ian that he would be back soon before walking down the hall to see his best friend in the world.

‘Hey Pug!’ She said as he walked into the room.

‘Just wanted to say goodnight.’ Mickey said. He walked over to Fiona and enveloped her into a huge hug. Fiona didn’t hesitate to reciprocate.

‘I love you, you know.’ Mickey said.

‘I love you, too.’ They parted, but just before Mickey made his exit Fiona said: ‘I’m happy for you and Ian, I really am.’

Mickey smiled at her and nodded before walking back down the hall and climbing into Ian’s bed alongside his boyfriend who was already half asleep. However as soon as Mickey got in he turned and reached for Mickey, bringing him close to his own body.

‘This is weird… Sleeping with you.’ Mickey voiced. ‘And this bed is small as fuck.’ Mickey’s leg fell off the bed even as he said it.

‘Well you can sleep on the floor if you like.’ Ian said sleepily, but making no move to loosen the grip he had on the shorter man.

‘Nah man, I think I could get used to it.’ He smiled at Ian, reaching up to peck him quickly on the lips before snuggling down into his chest to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The I Love You between Mickey and Fiona is completely platonic. They are best friends after all.   
> My older sister still does the thing I explain Iggy to do to Mickey. Whenever we fight she always makes me laugh and it sucks. It never works the other way round. 
> 
> Only one chapter left to go guys! You've been amazing and you comments and kudos are always appreciated :)) xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 years later

‘Fuck… Ian- shit!’ Ian liked the fact that the only sentences Mickey seemed to be able to form whilst riding him into the mattress were swear words and Ian’s name.

It was around 11, and Ian and Mickey had taken the opportunity to have some not-so-relaxed morning sex while everyone else was primping and preparing downstairs.

‘Fuck, Ian I’m close.’ Mickey whimpered as his movements became uneven but no less erratic. Ian nodded in agreement before grabbing his boyfriend around the middle and turning to slam him into the mattress, his thrusts strong and fast with a new-found vigour. Mickey moaned and let out a long string of rapid Ukrainian.

Mickey bit down on his own arm to prevent himself screaming out, the new angle hit _just_ the right place with every thrust. Ian giggled and framed Mickey’s face with his elbows before reaching down to pump furiously at Mickey’s cock, in time with his thrusts.

Mickey’s eyes closed in a moment of pure bliss before he suddenly convulsed, spilling between their bodies. Mickey’s face and the tiny whine he let out were enough to send Ian over the edge, and he came not seconds later.

Ian reached up to pull Mickey’s abused, bitten arm out of his mouth. Mickey didn’t object as Ian rubbed it gently, lessening the marks Mickey’s bite had left. He muttered a few sentences in Ukrainian before opening his eyes. Mickey’s hand found its way to Ian’s cheek and he stroked it lightly, smiling up at his boyfriend with wonder.

It had been three whole years since Mickey had come out to the Gallaghers, Mandy and Lip had moved out and Lip himself had gone to college. It had been a long three years, with as many downs as ups. Ian had got a job at a local supermarket but Mickey was still in the drug-dealing business. Mickey and Ian fought like a married couple, often driving the other occupants of the house mad, either with the yelling or the extremely loud make-up sex that would always follow shortly after.

Ian found it impossible to sleep without Mickey and vice versa. Annoying if one of them _had_ to go away, like when Mickey had to go to Indiana for a pick-up. He only stayed for a night but both men were exhausted when he returned, neither of them having got a wink of sleep. However it was useful when they were fighting, because no matter how bad it got, they’d always come back.

‘Pug! Pumpkin! We’re leaving in an hour!’ Fiona’s voice wafted up the stairs and Mickey groaned, shoving Ian off him and wincing when Ian pulled out.

‘Why the fuck do we have to go to this thing anyway?’ He huffed, pouting.

‘Because he’s my brother and he’s graduating and it’s a big deal!’ Ian said, taking the tone of explaining something very simple to a five-year-old.

‘Oh yeah right. What I meant to say was, why the fuck do _I_ have to go to this thing?’ He said, grinning.

‘Because I’m going?’ Ian said, with the same condescending tone of voice. ‘And you couldn’t survive a day without me.’

‘Could too.’ Mickey grumbled, watching Ian wipe himself down with an old T-shirt before throwing it to Mickey so he could do the same.

‘You really don’t have to come if you don’t want to…’ Ian muttered, his back to Mickey.

‘What’s that mumbles?’ Mickey grinned at Ian’s back. But Ian turned around, giving Mickey a very serious look. Mickey still didn’t understand how Ian couldn’t know that he would follow him everywhere. Not because he had to but because he wanted to. He wanted to spend every second he could with Ian.

‘Hey,’ Mickey said softly, heaving himself off the bed to wrap his arms around Ian, ‘I’m coming to your dumb brother’s graduation. For you.’

‘For me…?’ Ian said unsurely. ‘But Mandy’ll be there too-‘

‘For you, Ian.’ Mickey interrupted. He hesitated, taking a deep breath before starting: ‘I-‘

 _Is Mickey about to actually say it?_ Ian thought, waiting with baited breath for his next words.

However just then Fiona came bursting into the room, dolled up to the nines, looking fantastic. Ian shrieked and scrambled around on the bed for the sheets to cover his manhood. Mickey however calmly bent over and grabbed his boxers off the floor, putting them on.

Fiona was completely unperturbed by the whole situation but glared at them menacingly.

‘Why aren’t you dressed yet?! I told you we’re-‘

‘Leaving in an hour, yeah we know!’ Mickey said, grabbing his button down from the closet as he spoke. ‘It’ll take us like, ten seconds chill out.’

Fiona gave them one last glare before exiting the room. 

‘Ugh she needs to learn to knock…’ Ian muttered, giving the door a dark look as if _it_ had been the culprit.

‘Who cares Gallagher? We used to bang and she used to give you baths, nothing she hasn’t seen.’

The dark look was transferred to Mickey and he looked away from Ian quickly, stifling a giggle.

‘What have I told you about not reminding me that you and my sister used to bang?’ Ian said, still looking gloomy and still wrapped in that fucking bedsheet.

‘What you gonna do, huh?’ Mickey wiggled his eyebrows approaching Ian, still grinning. He could see that Ian too was struggling to keep a straight face.

‘All I’ll say is don’t expect me to have sex with you if all I can picture is you with my sister!’ Ian said feigning nonchalance, sticking his chin in the air and pointing it away from his boyfriend.

‘Oh please,’ Mickey laughed, ‘as if you can resist this.’ He sashayed his way right over to Ian before giving the bedsheet a sharp tug, pulling it away and leaving Ian in all his glory. Ian giggled and tried to escape Mickey even as he wrapped him in his arms and kissed him deeply. Footsteps were heard outside the door just as Ian let out a rather loud involuntary moan, Mickey having bitten his lip.

‘Don’t even fucking think about it! We are leaving in forty minutes!’ Fiona yelled through the door and the two men parted.

‘For _fuck sake!_ ’ Mickey groaned.

***

The drive to the University of Chicago was about an hour’s drive from the house, and safe to say it was noisy and fucking long. They had borrowed Kev and V’s van for the journey, meaning Kev and V themselves were squashed inside, not wanting to miss the milestone. So this meant that the entire Gallagher clan sans Frank were in the car, along with Kev, V, Iggy and Mickey. Mandy was going to meet them there.

Mickey and Iggy were grumpy because Kev had said absolutely no smoking inside the van because it will stink it out if they ever want to sell it. Mickey complained non-stop for the first half an hour, before simply giving up caring, opening a window and lighting up, much to Kev’s dismay. However not twenty minutes later Kev himself had joined Mickey and Iggy in having a cigarette for the road.

When they got there they made quite the entrance, as usual. The crowd milling around drinking champagne, were all north-sider rich people. The Gallaghers stuck out like a sore thumb. Carl caused the first stir by collecting himself a glass of champagne, attempting to down it then promptly spitting it out all over the grass making extremely loud retching noises for at least two whole minutes after. Mickey and Iggy hung off each other laughing their heads off.

Ian and Fiona stood side by side, watching their respective partners acting like five-year-olds together, in short, acting like brothers. Mandy stood with Liam also looking on with a smile on her face. They all stood conversing in rapid Ukrainian, while Liam looked on, confused but still laughing whenever the three siblings did. Fiona and Iggy had gotten together not long after Mickey came out, and he was practically living at the Gallaghers now.

‘How did we get so mixed up with Milkovich kids?’ Fiona whispered, giggling as Iggy put Mickey in a headlock and Mickey swiftly kicked him in the leg out of retaliation, earning some judgy looks from many of the other guests.

‘Bad parenting?’ Ian suggested, looking at his sister fondly, knowing that she was finally happy. The fact that Mickey had told him Iggy planned on proposing before the month was through put the cherry on top.

Fiona was about to reply before a loud voice emanating from some speakers prevented her.

‘If everyone would like to take their seats, the ceremony will begin in ten minutes.’ Mickey and Iggy made their way over to the pair, Mickey took Ian’s hand in his and Ian couldn’t help but grin as they made their way to their seats.

***

The ceremony was long as fuck, and Ian giggled every 10 minutes when Mickey grumbled about needing a smoke. But at last Lip’s name was called, and unlike the other names where the friends and family of the graduate clapped politely, maybe with some whooping, the Gallaghers and friends all stood up. They yelled and whooped and clapped and cheered earning many disgruntled looks from their peers. Mickey stuck his middle finger up at some middle aged prick who rolled his eyes at the celebration.

After the ceremony was complete everyone plus Lip and Mandy squashed themselves into the van, ready to go home to the party at the Gallaghers that had been planned for Lip.

Ian had never seen his brother or Mandy look so proud in his life, and he was so happy for them. The journey back was raucous and filled with joy, everyone excited to return to the house to drink and dance the night away.

***

Several happy, alcohol-filled hours later found all the adults sitting together outside in a similar set-up to the night when Mickey had come out. The kids had, again, been put to bed after the night’s antics and everyone else had decided to chill together before bed.

They were all coupled up. Kev and V, Fiona and Iggy, Ian and Mickey and Lip and Mandy. Lip and Mandy weren’t staying the night as they could just walk back to the Milkovich house. Although it _was_ suggested that they just stay, Mickey shut that down quickly, reminding Ian that it would mean giving up Lip’s room before having a rather heated argument with Mandy in their mother-tongue. Nope. No way.

Everyone was chatting lazily, smoking and drinking sleepily. But one by one, each couple left the circle. Lip and Mandy went first, which was a good thing seeing as Mickey didn’t think he could be in the same vicinity as them much longer, they were all over each other.

Next Fiona and Iggy retired, saying their goodbyes and heading inside. Kev and Mickey were in the middle of an intense debate about the selling prices of the drinks at The Alibi, and V and Ian watched, bemused as Mickey argued certain business strategies that definitely made Kev rethink his whole business.

‘You really have an eye for this stuff.’ Kev said, surprised. Mickey shrugged modestly, taking a puff of his cigarette, then promptly started hacking up a lung as Kev’s next words: ‘You should come and help manage it with me!’

Mickey looked astounded as Ian patted him on the back, making sure he wasn’t choking or anything. Ian himself would be extremely happy about that. No more dodgy dealings would be fine with him.

‘Um yeah!’ Mickey said excitedly, before clearing his throat and collecting himself, acting indifferent. ‘I mean, yeah I could come help you out.’

V and Ian grinned knowingly at each other while Kev and Mickey made plans to start together the next Monday. Then Kev and V said their goodnights, leaving Ian and Mickey alone, cuddled on an old futon someone had dragged out of the house.

Ian lay back and looked up at the sky. It was completely clear. You could see the odd star, but they were too close to the city to see the full effect. Mickey lay down next to his boyfriend and gazed up at the sky too.

‘We should go and do this for real one day.’ Ian mused, trying to count all the stars he could see. It didn’t take him very long.

‘Stargaze?’ Mickey asked, looking at Ian sarcastically. ‘Could you be any more of a fag, Gallagher?’ Ian smacked his arm. They were silent for a minute, Mickey slowly edging closer and closer to Ian until there was practically no space left. He was dropping off when Ian suddenly gave a yell, making him jump out of his skin.

‘Mickey! Mickey look! A shooting star, look!’ Ian shrieked excitedly, pointing to a moving light in the sky.

‘That’s a fucking aeroplane Ian don’t ever do that again you’re gonna kill me one day.’ Mickey grumbled as his heart-rate went back to normal.

‘God I was trying to make it romantic Mick, I’m not dumb of course it’s a fucking aeroplane.’ Ian laughed, poking Mickey’s side making him squirm.

‘It would be more romantic if you didn’t try to kill me.’ Mickey said, trying not to giggle as Ian tickled him more. Ian gave up after a while, stretching his arms above his head and letting them hang there.

‘Anyway…’ Mickey continued, not looking Ian in the eye, picking a stray thread from his shirt. ‘It’s good enough with just you and me, I don’t need shooting stars or anything.’ He looked up at Ian, who was looking back at him as if he’d hung the moon and stars in the sky. He leant forward and kissed him lightly, however before it could deepen Mickey pulled away, taking Ian’s hand in his own. He took a deep breath before saying:

‘You know I wanted to tell you something earlier… Before Fiona walked in.’ Ian held his breath for the second time today, waiting for Mickey to continue. ‘I wanted to say, I… I love you, Ian. I have for ages. I don’t know why it’s taken me this long but-‘

 _What?_ Ian thought, _Is Mickey getting… emotional?_

Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand and hesitated before smiling. Just grinning at Mickey, and kissing him. It deepened quickly but Mickey pulled away for the second time that night, much to Ian’s annoyance.

‘This is when you say it back, asshole!’ Mickey laughed, albeit nervously.

‘I love you too, you idiot.’ Ian smiled. Their lips joined again in a slow tender kiss. And had their eyes been open and still looking at the sky, they would have _just_ been able to see the flash of a shooting star briefly light up the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy ending, I know. I also know that waiting 3 years to say I love you is a long time, but it took Mickey around 5 in the show so yeah... Can't believe it's the end! Thank you so much for all the positive comments and kudos, it's been so fun writing and you'll definitely see more of me (If you come back...)! Thanks again guys xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
